Le Soleil a rendez-vous avec la Lune
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Des années auparavant, le coeur de Kafei battait pour la belle Cremia. Cependant, le coeur a ses raisons que la Raison elle-même ignore et, bientôt, il se rend compte que, peut-être, son amour pour Cremia n'est qu'une simple amourette. Et depuis quand sa meilleure amie était-elle aussi attirante...?
1. Mémoires 1

**NA:** _Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfic, dédiée à mon couple préféré de Zelda : Anju &amp; Kafei ! Veuillez m'excuser pour le résumé et 'espère que l'histoire vous plaira~ Rating T pour le moment (et au cas où), passera peut-être (voire probablement) en M plus tard._

**Disclaimer :** _The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask ne m'appartient pas. Si cela avait été le cas, les héros du jeu auraient été Anju &amp; Kafei. _

* * *

**Mémoires 1**

_Enveloppé par la solitude après des années passées entouré par mes amis et ma famille, je ne cesse de repenser au passé, à cette époque où tout semblait aller bien, sans problème. Je me rappelle de mes années à l'école de Bourg Clocher, aux années à l'Ecole Supérieure de la ville voisine où j'ai eu mes premiers amours, puis les nombreuses années passées à Bourg Clocher avec des hauts et des bas. Ces nombreuses années où, aveugle, je n'étais pas capable de différencier les personnes que j'aimais vraiment des personnes que je pensais aimer. Cela me fait toujours penser aux jours où mon cœur battait entre deux femmes si différentes qu'il ne savait plus que faire._

_Ah, Cremia et Anju. Deux amies, deux femmes exceptionnelles. La première a été mon premier amour la seconde, la femme de ma vie._

_Ma très chère Anju… Que serais-je devenu si elle n'avait pas été là ?_

_Kafei_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les habitants de Bourg Clocher s'activaient à leurs tâches avec une vigueur nouvelle. A l'Est de la ville, non loin du Bar, se trouvait une petite maison de briques rouges et au toit bleu. Dans cette maison vivait Dotour, qui avait pour ambition de devenir Maire de Bourg Clocher, sa femme Madame Aroma et leur jeune fils Kafei.

Kafei était un jeune garçon plein d'entrain de douze ans. Le jour, il était un élève studieux, boute-en-train et, en soirée – voire en nuit si les missions l'exigeaient – il était un des membres les plus importants des Bombers, les petits justiciers de la ville. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était si fatigué en ce jour de rentrée scolaire. Il mangeait son petit-déjeuner lentement, un air boudeur sur le visage alors que ses yeux rouges ne quittaient pas les flèches de l'horloge murale qui s'approchaient de l'heure fatidique du début des cours.

« Kafei ! Dépêche-toi où tu vas être en retard ! » S'écria sa mère en colère qui lisait un livre à l'eau de rose.

Le jeune garçon lui fit une grimace derrière son dos et décida de ne pas finir le petit-déjeuner. Fort heureusement, sa mère n'en saurait rien car il ne mangeait que du pain et il pouvait donner le reste aux chats qu'avaient adoptés les Bombers. Alors il se leva de table, prit son sac et quitta la maison sans demander son reste.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la maison de ses parents, le reste du pain dans les mains, Kafei monta les escaliers et alla dans le repère des Bombers qui, en réalité, se trouvait être l'observatoire à l'extérieur de la ville. Pour y aller, il fallait passer entre deux bâtiments puis traverser un passage souterrain dans lequel quelques Skulltulas avaient élues résidences. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire mais les enfants en avaient pris l'habitude.

Lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée de l'observatoire, il s'approcha des quelques chats qui dormaient sous les escaliers et coupa le pain en petits morceaux.

« Tu vas être en retard à l'école, Kafei. »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se tourna vivement vers l'homme de l'observatoire qui, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, le fixait de ses yeux marrons.

« Nourrir les chats était plus important qu'être à l'heure pour la rentrée, répondit l'espiègle garçon.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner.

— Mais c'est tellement ennuyeux !

— Tu diras moins ça lorsque tu n'auras aucun travail.

— Ah mais mon travail est déjà tout trouvé et je n'ai pas besoin de l'école pour le faire ! »

Voyant le regard interrogateur de l'homme, il déclara d'un air satisfait :

« Justicier ! »

L'homme éclata de rire et le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux mauves croisa les bras et bouda.

« Tu devrais aller à l'école. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lui, ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela mais si sa mère apprenait qu'il était arrivé en retard à l'école… Il grimaça. Il sentait déjà la brûlure de la gifle sur sa joue et la punition qui viendrait avec. Il salua donc l'homme et quitta l'observatoire en faisant le chemin inverse. Une fois revenue à Bourg Clocher, il se mit à courir et arriva dans sa classe au moment même où l'enseignante faisait sonner la cloche.

« Bah alors Kafei, t'as eu du mal à te lever ? » Lança les voix moqueuses de ses comparses Bombers.

Il leur fit une grimace et s'approcha d'eux, tout en faisant attention aux autres enfants avec eux. La classe ne changeait pas des autres années et, outre ses camarades Bombers, il n'était pas heureux de retrouver les autres. Il exagérait. Il était content de revoir Cremia, la fille du propriétaire du ranch et espérait grandement être placé à côté d'elle. Elle avait un sacré caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, si bien que tous les Bombers, sauf exception, la craignaient. Il avait toujours trouvé la rousse très belle et il avait fait la promesse qu'une fois adulte, il l'épouserait.

L'enseignante entra dans la classe, tapa des mains, et plaça les enfants selon son bon vouloir. Malheureusement pour lui, Kafei ne fut ni placé à côté de Cremia, ni à côté d'un des Bombers. Il se retrouva à côté d'Anju, la fille du cuisinier de la cafétéria de la ville. C'était une petite fille d'un an sa cadette, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qu'il trouvait magnifiques, Kafei devait bien l'avouer. Mais c'était tout. Anju était toujours silencieuse, même lorsqu'elle parlait avec Cremia avec qui elle semblait bien s'entendre, et il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Le garçon aux cheveux mauve soupira et s'assit à côté d'Anju qui avait le regard fixé sur le tableau. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son cahier puis de sa trousse mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne trouvait pas cette dernière. Il avait beau fouiller son sac, il ne la trouva pas et faillit presque hurler de frustration jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un stylo près de son cahier. Ses yeux passèrent du stylo à Anju qui écrivait déjà d'une écriture fine sur son petit cahier. Stupéfait, Kafei voulut la remercier mais parler en même temps que l'enseignante était prohibé. Alors il arracha un bout de feuille en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis écrivit un « _merci _» dessus qu'il plaça sur le cahier de la petite fille.

L'heure de cours se passa sans trop de problèmes et bientôt, l'enseignante les autorisa à partir. Kafei voulut rendre le stylo mais Anju avait déjà disparu et, à sa place se trouvait un petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit « _Tu peux le garder_ ». Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il décida que ce stylo ferait partis de ses biens les plus précieux…

* * *

La pluie tombait fortement mais il en avait cure. Kafei, quinze ans, était assis sur le banc non loin du lavoir et regardait dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à penser convenablement. L'annonce que ses parents lui avait faite l'ennuyait fortement. Il n'était pas d'accord mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les en empêcher.

La pluie s'arrêta soudainement et il leva la tête pour fixer le ciel gris mais, étrangement, celui-ci était rouge. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que c'était un parapluie. Alors il porta son regard sur la personne qui avait décidé de le protéger de l'eau à son insu et rencontra le regard bleu d'Anju.

« Tu vas tomber malade… » Dit-elle.

Bien que cela faisait trois ans, c'était toujours étrange pour Kafei d'entendre Anju s'adresser à lui. Ils avaient continué de communiquer à l'école par papier interposé et, un jour, alors qu'il se disputait avec Cremia pour une chose idiote, elle s'était mise à rire et les avait insultés d'idiots. Encore maintenant, le jeune homme avait du mal à y croire.

« Ce n'est pas très important, répondit-il d'un air las.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— … Maman et Papa veulent m'envoyer à l'Ecole Supérieure pour des études qui ne me plaisent pas. »

Il grimaça à cette pensée. La décision avait été prise sans sa consultation et voilà qu'il devait partir à la fin de la semaine pour faire des études de politique afin de suivre les traces de son père.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, tu seras plus près de Cremia. » Commenta Anju.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis quelques mois, il s'était fortement rapproché de Cremia qui avait dû arrêter l'école pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Romani, et du Ranch. L'Ecole Supérieure étant de l'autre côté du Ranch, il serait capable d'aller voir la jeune femme plus souvent et, avec un peu de chance, pouvoir lui voler son cœur.

Anju était la seule personne à savoir ses sentiments pour la rousse. Elle avait d'ailleurs été d'une grande aide dans leur rapprochement et il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? Tu vas aussi à l'Ecole Supérieure ? »

Avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le soulagerait mais lorsqu'il vit le regard attristé de son amie, il comprit qu'il y avait peu de chance.

« Malheureusement non. Maman et Papa voudraient que je les aide à la cafétéria.

— Mais… Tu ne voulais pas être enseignante ? »

La jeune fille soupira. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'avait pas le choix de son avenir. Lui qui voulait devenir chevalier, le voilà parti pour devenir politicien, voire le prochain Maire de la ville. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette envie de pouvoir qu'avaient ses parents, surtout sur une petite ville comme Bourg Clocher.

« Je suis sûre que l'Ecole Supérieure te plaira plus que tu ne le penses. D'accord, tu ne feras pas ce que tu veux, mais tu auras la possibilité de quitter Bourg Clocher pendant quelques années, de faire de nouvelles rencontres, peut-être même de visiter d'autres villes… »

Anju semblait excitée à cette perspective alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas cette excitation.

« Et puis… Je suis sûre que Cremia et toi… »

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Kafei l'avait néanmoins entendu et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait sentis de l'amertume dans ses paroles et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait.

« Est-ce que tu as peur, Anju ?

— Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

— De te retrouver seule. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et dévia le regard. Kafei se leva, évitant soigneusement de taper sa tête contre le tissu du parapluie et prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Kafei… ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Que nous soyons éloignés ou en couple ou autre, nous resterons en contact. Tu ne seras _jamais_ seule. »

Anju le fixa un long moment comme si elle ne le croyait pas puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Kafei y répondit, cherchant à la rassurer.

« Je compte sur toi. » Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et lui serra la main pour valider cette promesse faite à une semaine de son départ.


	3. Mémoires 2

_**Mémoires 2**_

_A cette époque, j'étais complètement aveugle. Je n'avais pas compris les raisons de l'amertume d'Anju et encore moins l'importance qu'avait cette promesse pour elle._

_Mon entrée à l'Ecole Supérieure a été éprouvante : je me suis souvent caché afin de pleurer tellement j'étais mal à l'aise. Les cours ne m'intéressaient pas et cela se ressentait sur mes notes. Je ne me sentais bien que lorsque j'étais au Ranch, en compagnie de Cremia et Romani. Les années sont passées lentement, comme si le Temps s'amusait à m'ennuyer et j'ai cru n'en jamais voir la fin._

_Lors de la dernière année, l'expectation de rentrer chez moi me permit de tenir jusqu'au bout, et à la fin de l'année, j'eus la surprise d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec Cremia._

_Je me préparais donc à rentrer chez moi après quatre longues années, la tête emplie de souvenirs de l'Ecole Supérieure, le cœur emplie d'amour pour Cremia sans savoir qu'une surprise de taille m'attendrait de pieds fermes : Anju._

_Kafei_


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Un corps féminin se colla au sien et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Des mèches rousses tombèrent sur ses épaules et une voix lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu ne veux pas rester ici encore un peu ?

— J'aimerai beaucoup, Crem', mais j'ai promis à mes parents d'être là pour ce midi.

— Tu ne peux pas annuler ?

— Crem', lâcha-t-il dans un soupir et en se tournant vers elle. Ca fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents. »

Cremia eut un air boudeur et il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa petite-amie était parfois égoïste mais elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle boudait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

« Allez, je reviendrai te voir bientôt, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur son front.

— Promis ?

— Promis !

— Très bien ! Je compte sur toi. »

Les deux amoureux se sourirent et quittèrent la ferme afin de rejoindre la petite Romani qui s'amusait avec le chien. Celle-ci courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de Kafei dans un grand rire.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à me le voler ! S'exclama malicieusement Cremia.

— Héhé ! C'est moi qui me marierai avec Kafei et pas toi ! »

Cremia et Kafei rougirent de gêne. Ils étaient en couple depuis à peine trois mois et un mariage n'était pas encore prévu, même si le jeune homme y pensait depuis leur rencontre treize années plus tôt.

Cremia et Romani l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du Ranch en se chamaillant et il regardait cet échange avec un intérêt non feint. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur et, à en jugé la relation des deux demoiselles, cela semblait à la fois amusant et agaçant.

« Fais attention à toi sur la route, et dis le bonjour de ma part à Anju si tu la croises. »

Kafei acquiesça, embrassa sa petite-amie une dernière fois, ébouriffa les cheveux roux de Romani puis prit le chemin du retour à Bourg Clocher. Un sentiment d'inconfort s'était emparé du jeune homme lorsque Cremia avait prononcé le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Depuis son départ, il avait établit une correspondance avec la jeune femme dans laquelle il avait longuement décrit ses déboires à l'Ecole Supérieur. De temps en temps, à cause des cours ou parce qu'il se sentait mal, il oubliait de lui répondre mais Anju lui avait toujours pardonné en disant qu'elle comprenait. Sauf que depuis trois mois – depuis le début de sa relation avec Cremia en fait – il ne lui avait rien envoyé. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais il se rassura lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il lui rapportait un souvenir d'une ville qui se situait à quelques kilomètres de l'école. Il espérait juste qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'excitation d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de ne plus avoir à passer des heures enfermé dans une petite pièce mais le chemin jusqu'à Bourg Clocher lui parut long. Lorsqu'il était partis de Bourg Clocher pour l'Ecole Supérieure, le chemin lui avait parut plus court mais il y était allé en charrette, ce qui avait considérablement raccourci le trajet.

Lorsque le jeune homme posa enfin les pieds sur le sol pavé aux portes de la ville, un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Bourg Clocher était-elle toujours la ville qu'il avait connu ? Avait-elle changé ? Son père était maintenant le Maire de la ville et Kafei se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu y apporter comme changement. Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune homme entra et salua le chevalier posté à la porte.

Il arriva directement sur la grand' place de Bourg Clocher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie. Une puissante émotion le prit alors qu'il fixait le grand clocher avec nostalgie. Qu'il était heureux de le revoir ! Et il était encore plus heureux de voir que durant ces quatre longues années, il n'avait pas changé. Or, pour Kafei, si le clocher n'avait pas changé alors le reste de la ville aussi.

Sifflant gaiement, il prit la direction de l'Est et monta les escaliers. Il arriva alors à ce que les habitants appelaient la Place des Plaisirs, endroit où se situaient non seulement le fameux Laktoz, bar privé, mais aussi les différents jeux. Cependant, ce ne furent pas ces bâtiments qui attirèrent son attention mais bien celui à gauche des escaliers menant à la maison du Maire : c'était la cafétéria tenue par la famille d'Anju. Se promettant de s'y rendre une fois qu'il aurait vu ses parents, Kafei continua sa route jusqu'à la résidence du Maire.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Non pas que l'endroit était moche, bien au contraire, mais il savait qu'il risquait d'y passer une longue partie de sa vie. _Si seulement j'étais parti pour l'Ecole de Chevalerie plutôt que pour l'Ecole Supérieure…_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il n'avait pas eu le choix mais peut-être aurait-il fugué qu'il aurait pu réaliser son rêve. Et même le fait d'être enfin avec Cremia n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette pensée. Même travailler à la cafétéria semblait plus intéressant que d'être Maire de la ville.

Avec un air maussade, il s'approcha de la secrétaire et lui expliqua qui il était et ce qu'il était venu faire. La femme lui sourit et lui indiqua une porte sur sa droite : le salon de Madame Aroma, sa mère. Le jeune homme le remercia et, d'un pas un peu plus lent qu'il pensait avoir, il entra dans ledit salon.

Sa mère était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait le journal. Lorsque son fils apparut, elle le lâcha et se leva précipitamment puis prit son unique fils dans ses bras.

« Kafei ! Mon chéri ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

— Moi aussi, mam —»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère l'enlaçait fortement, prête à l'étouffer. Il avait complètement oublié à quel point Madame Aroma était une mère poule, et quatre années loin de son fils ne semblaient pas avoir changé ce fait.

« Comme tu as grandis ! »

Kafei aurait juré avoir vu des étoiles dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Je n'allais pas rester petit toute ma vie non plus, se moqua-t-il.

— Petit ou grand, tu seras toujours mon fils chéri ! Regarde-toi, tu es un beau jeune homme ! Je suis sûre que toutes les filles sont à tes pieds !

— Justement… » Commença-t-il en pensant que c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de Cremia mais la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme plus petit avec des cheveux aussi mauves que ceux de Kafei.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent quelques instants et l'homme le plus petit eut un franc sourire sur son visage fatigué.

« Fiston ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Ses parents allaient-ils cesser avec ces surnoms ? Il avait 19 ans maintenant, et plus 9 ! Mais outre cela, les retrouvailles avec sa famille s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Kafei avait juste eu besoin de changer de conversation au cours du repas lorsque son père s'était mis à parler politique, chose pour laquelle le jeune homme n'était pas prêt, et surtout pas le jour de son retour. Puis, à la fin du repas, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et leur annonça de but en blanc qu'il était en couple avec Cremia. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents avaient apprécié la nouvelle mais au moins, il n'y avait pas eu la crise à laquelle il s'était entendu.

« Cremia ? La fille du Ranch ? Demanda sa mère, sourcils froncés.

— Oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire qui disparut dès qu'il remarqua le regard que se lançaient ses parents. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— A vrai dire, comme tu avais une correspondance avec Anju, sa mère et nous pensions que c'était plutôt avec elle que tu irais.

— Anju n'est que ma meilleure amie. » Expliqua-t-il alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Anju et lui ? Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Cremia, cela aurait été possible. Et encore… Son amie parlait si peu et était si timide qu'il doutait qu'une relation avec elle puisse aller bien loin. Et puis, non, vraiment, Anju n'était _que_ sa meilleure amie. Il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

Après que ce petit malentendu fut éclaircis, Kafei abandonna ses parents à leurs occupations et décida d'aller voir ladite meilleure amie. Il prit le cadeau qu'il lui avait pris et fixa la peluche de poule pendant un bref instant. Malgré une allergie, Anju avait une étrange passion pour les poules et avait toujours rêvé d'aller à la ville Kot, ville réputée pour ses poules. Cette peluche venait de cette ville et ne se trouvait nulle part ailleurs, et pour cause : c'était une édition limitée. Il espérait grandement que son amie l'apprécierait.

S'armant de courage, Kafei quitta finalement son nouveau lieu de vie pour rejoindre rapidement celui de sa meilleure amie. Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il remarqua que ce n'était plus une cafétéria mais une auberge. Depuis quand était-ce le cas ? Pourquoi Anju ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Désireux de connaître les réponses, Kafei entra dans le bâtiment.

« Kafei ? » Appela une voix et il porta son regard sur la femme qui était au comptoir.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la mère d'Anju n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il s'approcha d'elle et, poliment, il demanda :

« Bonjour Madame. Serait-il possible de voir Anju ?

— Anju ?»

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira soudainement et Kafei comprit ce qu'elle pensait : pour sûre, elle était déjà en train de prévoir leur mariage. Qu'il n'y aurait pas puisqu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Anju et lui. Il décida d'oublier cette histoire : Madame Aroma lui annoncerait elle-même, il en était certain.

« Elle est au lavoir actuellement. »

Au lavoir ? L'homme aux yeux rouges remercia et salua la femme avant de sortir de l'auberge. Puis, il prit la direction du lavoir, prêt à revoir sa meilleure amie…


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Plus Kafei s'approchait du lavoir, plus il se demandait comment Anju réagirait en le voyant. Serait-elle heureuse de le revoir ? Ou bien serait-elle en colère ? Lui en voudrait-elle pour son absence de lettres ? Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de se poser toutes ces questions car arrivera ce qui doit arriver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de la jeune femme. Et puis, avait-elle changé ? D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis son retour, personne ne semblait avoir changé. Était-ce le cas pour Anju ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves suivit le petit chemin qui menait au lavoir. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que le bruit de la rivière atteignait ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au lavoir, il ne put que constater qu'outre un banc qui avait été ajouté – sûrement pour les amoureux qui venaient souvent par ici – l'endroit n'avait pas changé.

A part une jeune femme qui lavait son linge, il n'y avait personne aux alentours et Kafei comprit alors que c'était Anju. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu veux de l'aide ?

— Je vous remercie mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule. » Répondit-elle sans lever une seule fois son regard vers lui.

Kafei frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de son amie. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était ainsi et pendant un instant, il crut que ce n'était pas Anju. Pour s'en assurer, il appela :

« Anju ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était _vraiment_ Anju ? Depuis quand sa meilleure amie était-elle si… _attirante_ ? Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Son visage ovale et pâle était encadré par des cheveux bruns qu'elle avait coupé afin qu'ils lui arrivent juste au-dessus des épaules. Et il était _sûr_ que sa poitrine était plus volumineuse. _Urgh… Depuis quand je regarde la poitrine d'Anju, moi ?_

« Kafei… ? Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

— Ca faisait longtemps. »

Elle en lâcha la robe qu'elle tenait. Le vêtement se retrouva complètement dans l'eau mais Kafei se pencha pour l'attraper. Lorsqu'il le sortit, l'eau déferla dans la rivière rapidement et il l'essora sous le regard indéchiffrable de son amie. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à un tel silence ! Il tendit le vêtement à la jeune femme qui le plia soigneusement avant de le ranger dans son panier.

« C-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

— Comment je vais ? Répéta-t-elle, le regard fixé sur lui. _Comment je vais_ ? »

Kafei fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait et il eut la réponse bien trop vite à son goût : Anju se baissa rapidement, attrapa la bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau puis elle la jeta sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'éloigner la peluche pour qu'elle ne soit pas trempée comme lui.

« Tu as ta réponse, maintenant ! Espèce de sale… De sale… De sale menteur ! »

Puis elle attrapa son panier de linges lavés et quitta rapidement le lavoir, l'air furieux. Abasourdie, Kafei ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Encore une fois, il se demanda si c'était réellement Anju. Où était passée la fille calme qu'il avait connu jusqu'à son départ ? Quel sort avait réussi à rendre Anju ainsi ?

Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses esprits, Kafei se dépêcha de quitter le lavoir, grimaçant au contact de ses vêtements mouillés sur sa peau. Il détestait cette sensation et il avait l'horrible sentiment d'être lourd. Il savait qu'il avait mérité cette bassine d'eau mais s'il trouvait un moyen de lui faire subir le même sort alors il n'hésiterait pas !

Il arriva sur la grand' place de Bourg Clocher ; quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à rattraper Anju qui était déjà en haut des marches menant dans le quartier de l'auberge. Alors qu'il allait enfin gravir lesdites marches, il fut bousculé et se retrouva les fesses sur le sol.

« Oups ! Lança une voix d'homme. Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas — Kafei, c'est toi !? »

Tout en se massant les fesses, le jeune homme se releva et porta son regard sur l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un grand sourire décora son visage lorsqu'il reconnut un de ses nombreux amis Bombers grâce à ses lunettes noires. Il fut étonné de constater qu'il lui restait peu de cheveux et qu'une barbichette décorait son menton. Ainsi, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

« Ah ! Théo ?

— Je sais que j'ai changé, mais à ce point-là… ! Se moqua son ami.

— Tu es presque chauve ! »

Théo grimaça et Kafei ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Quand es-tu revenu ?

— Un peu avant midi.

— Et tu as fêté ton retour en sautant dans la rivière ? Ou bien cette peluche de Cocotte était sur le point de se noyer et tu as courageusement été la sauver ? »

Cette histoire de rivière rappela soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire quelques minutes auparavant et soupira lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne rattraperait jamais Anju. Peut-être devrait-il lui laisser quelques heures – voire quelques jours – avant d'aller de nouveau lui parler ?

« Disons que j'ai rencontré Anju…

— Oh. C'est pour ça qu'elle semblait en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

— Comment ça « encore » ?

— Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu l'as faite pleurer.

— Euh… ? »

Kafei fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait pleurer Anju. A part au lavoir des minutes auparavant, il ne se souvenait pas s'être disputé une seule fois avec elle !

« Laisse tomber.

— Non non ! Explique-moi ! »

S'il avait fait du mal à son amie sans même s'en rendre compte, il voulait le savoir ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Pourquoi Anju ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit ?

« Laisse tomber, Kafei. Tu ne tireras rien de moi. Si quelqu'un doit te le dire, c'est Anju, pas moi, expliqua Théo en se grattant le dos. Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe avec elle maintenant ? »

Vaincu mais n'oubliant pas ce que son ami d'enfance lui avait révélé, l'homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux mauves soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire… »

**X**

« Et tu connais toute l'histoire. »

Il but une gorgée de son café – beaucoup trop fort à son humble avis – et attendit la réaction de Théo. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il venait de lui raconter l'histoire la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable, commenta-t-il finalement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi aveugle que toi.

— Hein ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

« Si ça peut te rassurer, Anju n'a pas changé tant que ça. Elle a juste pris un peu de caractère lorsque son père est mort. »

Surpris, Kafei renversa sa tasse de café et fixa son ami avec des yeux écarquillés.

« _Tortus est mort_ !? Réussit-il à articuler.

— Tu ne le savais pas ? Ca doit faire deux ans maintenant. Et comme c'était lui qui gérait la cafétéria, ça a été dur pour la garder ouverte… Finalement sa mère a décidé de transformer la cafet' en auberge. Petite mais remplie lors du Carnaval du Temps. Même si elles sont un peu endettées, elles s'en sortent comme elles peuvent… D'ailleurs, gros conseil : ne goûte jamais la cuisine d'Anju. Elle n'est vraiment pas douée… »

Il fallut du temps à Kafei pour se remettre de ses émotions. Anju ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet de son père, ni au sujet de leur problème d'argent. Elle était toujours restée silencieuse et l'avait toujours réconforté lui lors de ses petits problèmes à l'Ecole Supérieure.

« Je me sens bête. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ?

— Parce que c'est Anju. Quelques jours après la mort de son père, on lui a demandé de venir nous parler si elle en ressentait le besoin mais elle souriait et disait que tout allait bien. Ca aurait pu être vrai si on ne l'avait pas entendu pleurée…

— On ?

— Moi et Pierre... Tu te souviens de lui ?

— Vaguement, répondit Kafei qui ne voulait pas se souvenir du petit garçon ennuyant.

— C'est le facteur maintenant. A fond dans son boulot… Et dans Anju. »

Cette autre nouvelle surpris aussi Kafei.

« Pierre est…

— Yep. Amoureux d'Anju. Il ne lui a toujours pas dis, pourtant. Trop timide. Ou bien elle ne lui laisse pas d'ouverture. Enfin, Anju ne semble pas intéressée par une relation, de toute façon. »

Théo marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et Kafei ne comprit que le mot « idiot ». Il arqua un sourcil mais ne posa pas plus de question. S'il souhaitait partager le fond de sa pensée, il le ferait. Le jeune homme était encore secoué par les révélations que son ami lui avait faites. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Pourquoi sa meilleure amie ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Bien décidé à tirer cela au clair, il se leva et s'excusa auprès de son ami. Puis, il prit la direction de l'auberge, la peluche de Cocotte toujours en main. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Anju lui devait la vérité !

* * *

Pour la énième fois depuis son accès de colère au lavoir, Anju pliait et dépliait les vêtements mouillés au lieu de les poser sur la corde à linge. Sa mère la regardait faire avec un air inquiet mais la laissa seule : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait au sujet de sa fille, c'est qu'il fallait la laisser réfléchir sur ce qui l'ennuyait puis l'écouter lorsqu'elle souhaitait en parler.

Que lui avait-il pris ? Certes, elle n'avait pas apprécié que Kafei revienne du jour au lendemain après trois mois de silence mais était-ce une raison pour lui jeter de l'eau à la figure ? Elle soupira et déplia la robe qu'elle tenait avant de finalement la poser sur la corde à linge. Puis elle fixa la fenêtre en face d'elle d'un air absent. _…Le pire… C'est qu'il est toujours aussi mignon ! _Elle rougit à cette pensée et récupéra le linge qu'elle venait d'accrocher afin de le poser sur son visage brûlant. D'accord, peut-être lui avait-elle jeté de l'eau plus par jalousie qu'autre chose. Elle l'avait toujours aimé mais sachant qu'il aimait Cremia et qu'elle aussi, elle avait préféré s'effacer. Et lorsque Cremia lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui annoncer qu'elle était finalement en couple avec Kafei, Anju avait sentis son cœur se déchirer. En plus de cela, le jeune homme avait arrêté de lui envoyer des lettres. _Menteur…, _pensa-t-elle amèrement en accrochant nerveusement le linge.

Lorsqu'elle eut finis sa tâche – tout en continuant de s'énerver contre son ami – elle alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit. Elle fixa le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait toujours espéré que Kafei la remarque enfin, et la perspective que Cremia et lui étaient finalement ensemble ne lui plaisait guère. _C'est de ma faute…_, se dit-elle. Cremia était belle, gentille, avait un caractère assez fort et se liait facilement d'amitié avec les gens. Anju était tout son contraire : bien qu'elle ait un peu changé depuis la mort de son père, elle n'avait aucun ami à part Cremia, Kafei et Théo… Et encore, parfois, elle doutait de cette amitié. Peut-être restaient-ils avec elle parce qu'ils avaient pitié ? Cette simple pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Anju ! Appela sa mère d'en bas. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Je le fais monter. »

Anju ne répondit pas et soupira tout en s'asseyant convenablement sur son lit. Elle ne voulait voir personne, surtout pas depuis ses retrouvailles mouvementées avec Kafei. Comment allait-elle donc s'excuser ? On toqua à la porte et elle autorisa la personne à entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir justement Kafei. Elle le fixa quelques minutes, puis elle éclata de rire.

« D'abord tu me jettes de l'eau et ensuite tu te moques de moi ?

— Excuse-moi mais… Mais tu es complètement… _ridicule_ dans ces vêtements ! » Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

Kafei avait dû croiser la route de Théo avant de venir car il était habillé de ses vêtements et il était inutile de dire que cela détruisait tout le rêve que le fils du Maire pouvait offrir aux jeunes femmes qui tombaient à ses pieds.

« Et à cause de qui dois-je porter ces vêtements ? »

Aussitôt, son rire se stoppa. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre puis, après un moment d'hésitation, elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je l'avais bien mérité.

— Personne ne mérite d'être aspergé d'eau.

— Même quand on ne tient pas ses promesses ?

— Tu avais… Des choses plus importantes à t'occuper. »

_Cremia est plus importante que moi, _pensa-t-elle amèrement. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse une raison un jour ou l'autre : Kafei vivrait le reste de sa vie avec la rousse et Anju ne pourrait pas les regarder de loin tout le temps. Il faudra bien qu'elle termine l'écriture de ce long chapitre de sa vie.

« Anju ? »

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

Son ami la fixa un long moment avant de secouer la tête. Puis, sans un mot, il lui tendit une peluche de Cocotte bleue. Les yeux d'Anju s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la peluche en édition limitée puis fixa Kafei sans comprendre.

« J'ai pensé à toi en la voyant. Je me suis dis qu'elle te plairait. »

Anju prit précautionneusement la peluche avec des yeux émerveillée puis elle sauta inconsciemment dans les bras de son ami d'enfance.

« Merci ! »

Son cœur battit rapidement contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Comme Kafei prendrait certainement cela pour une marque d'affection amicale, un geste qu'elle faisait sous l'effet de la joie, Anju prit cette opportunité pour profiter de cette proximité nouvelle, et elle fut très surprise lorsque l'homme aux cheveux mauves entoura sa hanche de ses bras.

« Merci, répéta-t-elle alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues et elle était vraiment heureuse que son ami ne puisse pas la voir.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Anju.

— Ce n'est rien, tu avais d'autres choses à —

— Non, la coupa-t-il. Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Anju se recula afin de le regarder, la tête penchée sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— Théo m'a raconté pour ton père… »

Anju eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'être transpercé par une flèche. Cela faisait déjà deux ans mais la douleur était aussi vivace que le jour-même.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Parce que je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

— Anju… Je t'ai embêtée pendant quatre ans avec des broutilles. Alors pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pu me parler de quelque chose d'aussi important ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité l'ennuyer avec ses histoires. L'autre raison était parce que si elle lui annonçait, ça aurait été comme accepter la mort de son père. Or, elle n'avait pas voulu l'accepter. Elle ne l'avait même pas annoncé à Cremia : sa meilleure amie l'avait découvert le jour même de l'enterrement et Anju se souvenait parfaitement de la dispute qu'il s'en était suivi. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Anju… Je suis désolé. » Répéta Kafei en serrant son étreinte.

Doucement bercée dans les bras du jeune homme, elle laissa les larmes tomber alors que le dernier sourire de son père apparaissait dans sa mémoire, un tableau qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.


	6. Mémoires 3

**Mémoires 3**

_La tristesse que je vis dans le regard d'Anju ce jour-là m'avait fait prendre conscience de l'égoïsme dont j'avais fais preuve durant mes quatre années à l'Ecole Supérieure. Je n'avais cessé de parler des petits problèmes que j'avais, tout en parlant de mon rapprochement d'avec Cremia, tandis qu'Anju se taisait sur des choses plus importantes qu'il lui arrivait. Je pris donc la décision de réparer mon erreur et d'être plus présent pour ma meilleure amie, aidée par Cremia qui avait été dans le même cas que moi. Nous étions pris de doutes. Pourquoi Anju avait-elle refusé de nous parler de ses problèmes ? N'étions-nous pas ses meilleurs amis ? Nous étions bien motivés à le découvrir._

_Au fil des jours, un changement s'opéra dans mes relations avec les deux femmes. De nouvelles questions et de nouveaux doutes m'assaillirent sans que j'en comprenne les raisons dès le début. Puis, il y eut ce jour fatidique où je ne réussis pas à me contrôler. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Même si j'ai tendance à dire que le meilleur arriva, et que je ne regrette pas la suite d'événements que mon action incontrôlée a amenés, je me demande encore maintenant si cela se serait fait tout naturellement si, ce jour-là, je m'étais empêché d'agir…_

_Kafei_


	7. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle ne nous a jamais rien dit. » Répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

A ses côtés, Cremia ne répondit pas, trop occupée à préparer leur repas tout en sifflotant. Derrière eux, faisant ses devoirs, Romani était silencieuse et si Kafei avait fait plus attention, il aurait vite compris qu'elle écoutait une conversation qui ne la concernait guère.

« Le problème avec Anju, commença Cremia, c'est qu'elle pense ennuyer son monde.

— Mais elle ne nous embête pas.

— Ca fait onze ans que je lui répète. Ca ne veut pas rentrer dans sa tête. »

Cremia faisait étrangement partis des personnes qui n'avaient pas été mise au courant du trépas de Tortus. Pour une obscure raison, Anju n'avait pas mis au courant sa meilleure amie et celle-ci l'avait découvert le jour-même de la mise en terre, alors qu'elle livrait son lait.

« Pourquoi se sent-elle si inférieure aux autres ? »

Cremia aussi les épaules.

« Je pense que c'est dans son caractère. Elle ne s'est jamais imposée aux autres. Encore maintenant, elle parle rarement avec des personnes autres que nous.

— Elle a tout de même changé. Elle m'a jeté de l'eau dessus. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

« Je suis si fière d'elle ! Peut-être va-t-elle finir par s'imposer !

— Autant je trouve que c'est une bonne chose tant qu'elle ne me jette pas de l'eau, autant j'ai peur qu'elle ne change complètement. »

Cremia éteignit le feu et prit une assiette sur le plan de travail, dans laquelle elle versa la soupe. Puis elle tendit l'assiette pleine à Kafei qui alla la poser sur la table et ils firent de même avec les deux suivantes. Le couple et Romani se mirent à table et Cremia reprit la conversation.

« Je pense qu'Anju s'affirmerait si elle trouvait quelqu'un qui s'intéresserait à elle plus qu'amicalement.

— Un petit ami, tu veux dire ? »

Cremia acquiesça.

« D'après Théo, Pierre – tu sais le facteur ? – est fou d'Anju. »

Cremia écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est… Inattendu. » Réussit-elle à articuler. Mais si ça peut l'aider et la rendre heureuse alors… »

Kafei hocha la tête. Il imagina Anju dans les bras de Pierre et ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était très étrange et il avait du mal à s'y habituer, mais si Anju était heureuse ainsi alors cela lui suffirait. Romani se mit alors à rire sans aucune raison apparente et ses aînés se tournèrent vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

« C'est impossible qu'Anju soit avec Pierre, déclara-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi donc ? Répliqua Cremia d'un air soupçonneux.

— Parce qu'Anju est amoureuse et ce n'est pas de lui. » Chantonna la petite.

L'annonce surprit le couple d'amoureux. Kafei regarda d'un air inquiet sa petite-amie choquée.

« Tu mens… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Est-ce que cela signifiait que Cremia elle-même n'était pas au courant de ce fait ? Est-ce qu'Anju avait encore décidé de n'embêter personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis, avec ses histoires ?

« Elle me l'a dit !

— De qui, alors ? S'énerva Cremia qui ne semblait pas apprécier être dans le flou.

— J'ai promis de ne pas le dire ! »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent tandis que la petite Romani reprenait son repas. Kafei se demandait si Romani ne mentait tout simplement pas pour s'incruster dans la conversation. Cremia semblait le croire aussi mais elle ne dit rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque le repas fut finis et que Romani fut allée se laver que Cremia demanda :

« Tu retournes quand à Bourg Clocher ?

— Demain dans la journée. Pourquoi ?

— Je vais t'accompagner. Le meilleur moyen de savoir si Romani dit la vérité ou non est de demander à Anju. »

Kafei acquiesça même s'il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

**X**

L'auberge semblait soudainement inconfortable aux yeux de Kafei. Il n'aimait ni la gêne qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage d'Anju, ni le regard implorant qu'elle lui lançait.

« P-Pardon… ?

— Romani nous a dit que tu étais amoureuse. Si elle ne nous a pas mentit, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

Anju ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre mais elle la referma aussitôt. Les mains jointes devant sa poitrine étaient si serrées que Kafei pouvait apercevoir les articulations de ses fins et longs doigts. La personne qui aurait ces mains serait la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, se dit-il en ne quittant pas les doigts des yeux. De temps en temps, Cremia lui caressait les cheveux et il se prit à se demander ce qu'elle sensation cela procurerait si Anju prenait la place de Cremia.

« Je… Je suis en plein travail. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour réserver…

— Anju ! S'exclama la rousse. Dis-moi la vérité ! »

Cremia était très triste de ne même pas savoir cela. D'après la rousse, Anju ne s'était jamais confiée à elle au sujet des sentiments qu'elle aurait pu avoir – ou qu'elle aurait – pour un garçon. Elle voulait réparer cette erreur mais le fils du Maire doutait que cette façon de procéder donne envie à sa meilleure amie de se confier.

« Très bien, soupira la brune. Romani ne t'a pas menti. »

Kafei vit les yeux de Cremia s'écarquiller de stupeur et lui-même n'était pas en reste. Anju venait d'avouer qu'elle aimait quelqu'un. _Anju aime quelqu'un_, se répéta-t-il. _Mais qui ? _Il pensa tout de suite à Pierre et il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Si elle était heureuse ainsi… _Mais Pierre ! Que peut-elle lui trouver ? _Il n'aimait pas énormément Pierre. A l'époque où il était dans les Bombers, Pierre était celui qui refusait catégoriquement d'aider les autres et de faire des « missions stupides ». Dès qu'il pouvait faire la morale aux Bombers, il le faisait. Pierre était, en quelques sortes, le parfait petit garçon qui refusait d'aider les autres car son père disait qu'il était mieux servi par soi-même. Kafei se demandait encore comment il était possible qu'il soit devenu facteur.

« De qui ? » Demanda la rouquine et l'homme aux cheveux mauves pouvaient parfaitement voir les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Anju se mit à rougir et lui lança un regard. Il comprit le message.

« Crem', laisse-la tranquille.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas curieux, toi ?

— Si, bien sûr que si, soupira-t-il. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est le genre de chose qu'elle aimerait peut-être garder pour elle-même ? »

Cremia lui lança un regard noir mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Allez Anju ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, pas vrai ?

— Je ne peux pas…, murmura-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi ? »

Elle n'eut jamais sa réponse car au même instant la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit laissant entrer Théo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Yo Anju ! Désolé de débarquer comme ça, mais on m'a dit que Kafei était ici.

— P-Pas de soucis… » Murmura-t-elle une fois de plus en rougissant de plus belle.

Depuis l'entrée de l'homme, elle semblait beaucoup plus hésitante et ne cessait de lui lancer des regards. Les yeux de Kafei et Cremia passèrent d'Anju à Théo, puis de Théo à Anju. Puis les deux amoureux se regardèrent et la même idée surgit dans leur tête. Était-il possible qu'Anju soit amoureuse de Théo !? Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la rouquine qui, après avoir claqué ses mains l'une contre l'autre, s'exclama :

« Théo, ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! »

Théo cilla plusieurs fois de suite, se demandant sûrement l'objet d'un tel enthousiasme soudain.

« Demain soir, Kafei et moi pensions aller au restaurant avec vous deux ! »

Si Kafei n'avait pas vu le regard que sa petite-amie lui avait lancé juste après, il était sûr qu'il aurait gaffé.

* * *

Anju n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle allait passer la soirée avec Cremia, Kafei et Théo, pendant que sa mère s'occuperait avec joie de Romani. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas gênée. Mais ce n'était pas le temps normal : voir Cremia et Kafei ensemble lui faisait plus de mal que de bien et elle avait peur qu'ils lui reposent des questions sur ses sentiments.

Elle serra fortement les pans de la robe bleue claire que sa mère lui avait offerte une année auparavant. Elle ne survivrait jamais à la soirée. Un coup lui fit relever la tête et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une Romani qui ne semblait pas très fière. La petite fille s'approcha d'Anju, les mains derrière le dos et les yeux fixés sur ses bottines.

« Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à articuler. Je t'avais promis de garder le secret mais j'ai gaffé… Comme ils disaient que tu irais mieux si tu avais un petit ami, j'ai voulu leur dire que ça ne servait à rien, mais… »

Anju sourit. Romani avait découvert par pur hasard ses sentiments pour Kafei : ce jour-là, la tête en l'air que la jeune femme était avait totalement oublié de fermer et ranger son journal intime et Romani, qui aimait lire, n'avait pas pensé à mal. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire, par peur de ce que Cremia – et Kafei – pourrait penser de ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec Cremia pour Kafei en sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille de sept ans et lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Romani. Le plus important, c'est qu'ils ne sachent pas de qui je suis amoureuse, d'accord ? »

Romani acquiesça.

« Tu sais, c'est difficile. J'aime beaucoup Cremia, et j'aime Kafei, et je t'aime toi aussi… Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier à trois ? »

Anju ne put s'empêcher de rire et prit la petite fille dans ses bras afin de la remercier de son soutien. Romani était si innocente ! Anju s'en voulait de lui avoir confié un tel secret. Les deux filles s'échangèrent encore quelques paroles puis Anju laissa la rousse aux bons soins de sa mère qui était déjà heureuse de pouvoir la pomponner. Puis, elle se prépara mentalement à rejoindre ses compagnons. D'après Romani, Cremia et Kafei étaient chez les parents du jeune homme et avaient parlé de venir la rejoindre dès qu'ils en auraient finis. Une fois de plus, cela fit mal au cœur de la brune. Elle ne survivrait définitivement pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le hall de l'auberge, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Théo qui s'était habillé d'une façon plus élégante que l'accoutumée, ce qui le changeait beaucoup. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'elle d'un air décidé :

« Tu sais ce qu'est la signification de tout ça ? »

Elle soupira.

« Pas vraiment. Quand tu es arrivé, ils cherchaient à savoir de qui je suis amoureuse et… »

Elle se stoppa et les deux personnes se fixèrent quelques instants. Ce fut Théo qui coupa le silence et qui traduisit les pensées de la jeune femme :

« Bon sang ! Ils ne pensent tout de même pas que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

— Je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

— Ca fait cinq ans que je t'embête avec Kafei et maintenant ils pensent que toi et moi pourrions nous mettre ensemble. »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme avait découvert les sentiments d'Anju de la plus étrange des façons. Anju n'était pas fière de dire qu'elle avait, un soir, suivis les Bombers. Elle avait été curieuse sur leurs actions et elle s'était dit que si elle arrivait à rentrer dans le groupe des Bombers, peut-être que Kafei et elle seraient plus proches. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'un chien errant ne s'en prenne à elle. Si Théo, qui avait sentis qu'on les suivait, n'était pas intervenu, il lui aurait manqué un bras à l'heure qu'il était. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il l'avait disputé et de celui où elle s'était mise à pleurer en avouant tout. Lorsqu'elle s'était finalement calmée, elle avait eu peur qu'il se moquât d'elle, mais Théo avait été très compréhensif et l'avait rassurée et raccompagnée.

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas, Anju, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

— Je ne fais que de te parler de ça depuis le début.

— Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu as dû me supporter pour me faire comprendre les leçons ? Ou encore le nombre de fois où je suis venu à la cafet' après des soirées arrosées au Laktoz ? Parce que moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Surtout des coups de balai de ton père, en fait. »

Anju éclata de rire.

« Papa pensait que tu me faisais la cour et il n'appréciait pas d'avoir un futur gendre buveur.

— Allons bon ! Je suis sûr que lui et moi aurions pu nous entendre à merveille devant une bonne bière. »

Lorsque la jeune femme se calma, il continua :

« Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu ?

— Huh ? M'amuser ?

— Cremia et Kafei pensent que tu es amoureuse de moi, non ? Et si on leur faisait croire, juste pour cette soirée, que nous sommes plus que des amis ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée…, répondit-elle en rougissant.

— On pourra leur dire la vérité demain, et ça ne fera de mal à personne ! »

Anju y réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Même si l'idée lui paraissait absurde, il était vrai que cela ne ferait de mal à personne et ainsi, Cremia et Kafei ne l'ennuieraient probablement plus avec ses sentiments. Si cela permettait de protéger son secret alors elle pouvait essayer.

« Très bien. » Finit-elle par répondre.

Alors Théo lui prit la main et ils sortirent tout deux de l'auberge. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le couple d'amoureux qui sursautèrent en les voyant sortir. Anju ne manqua pas les regards de Cremia et Kafei lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Théo et, si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait pu croire que cela ne plaisait guère à Kafei. Mais ça ne devait être que son imagination son envie que son meilleur ami soit jaloux de la voir avec un autre homme lui jouait des tours.

Les quatre personnes se saluèrent puis ils prirent le chemin du restaurant.

**X**

Le début de soirée se passa assez bien aux yeux d'Anju. De temps en temps, elle et Théo s'amusaient à faire croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui agrémenter leur mensonge. Dans ces moments-là, Cremia souriait comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. De son côté, Kafei restait silencieux et les fixait avec un air indéchiffrable. Dans ces moments-là, Anju voulait entrer dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Avait-il découvert le pot-aux-roses ? Si oui, peut-être ne trouvait-il pas cela amusant ? Elle se promit de s'excuser dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Au milieu de la soirée, elle s'excusa et se rendit aux toilettes. Une fois devant le miroir, elle se fixa. Des rougeurs ne quittaient pas ses pommettes : elle était gênée par ce qu'ils faisaient pour la blague et commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en compagnie de son ami et du couple et elle souhaitait rentrer. Malheureusement, le plat principal n'avait pas encore été servi et il y avait encore le café et le dessert, lui promettant encore environ de deux heures de torture mentale. _J'aurai dû refuser l'invitation…Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas été capable de m'imposer. _

« Anju ? »

La voix de Cremia résonna tel un chant funéraire à ses oreilles. _Pitié, non, Cremia… Ne me pose aucune question, je t'en prie…_ Elle se retint de soupirer et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux. La brune savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! S'exclama Cremia et Anju dût se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis combien de temps toi et Théo vous… ?

— Moi et Théo ? Répéta-t-elle. Nous… Depuis très peu de temps. A dire vrai, ça ne fait même pas une semaine… » Balbutia-t-elle, surprise de mentir ainsi.

Cremia y croirait-elle ? Anju n'avait jamais été doué pour les mensonges et elle croisait les doigts pour que la rousse ne le comprenne pas. Fort heureusement pour elle, Cremia semblait profondément noyée dans sa joie qu'Anju ne partageait pas.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire !

— Je suis désolée…, murmura-t-elle.

— Retournons auprès des garçons et fêtons ça comme il se doit !

— Il n'y a rien à fêter, tu sais, expliqua Anju que la perspective de faire la fête pour un mensonge ne plaisait guère. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache.

— Mais… !

— S'il te plaît… »

Cremia dodelina de la tête avant d'acquiescer et d'entraîner sa meilleure amie hors de la salle d'eau. Anju reprit un peu de courage et, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur table, elles s'assirent à leur place attitrée. Anju remarqua que l'ambiance à la table était étrange : Théo sifflotait et les yeux de Kafei reflétaient une colère non dissimulée. Anju se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'osa pas poser de questions, de peur d'allumer une flamme qui était à peine éteinte.

La soirée se termina deux heures plus tard et lorsque l'air de la nuit caressa son visage, Anju fut soulagée. Elle avait crut que le repas ne finirait jamais et son mal à l'aise s'était accentué au fur et à mesure, tandis que Cremia parlait pour deux, Kafei s'étant plongé dans un profond silence.

Les deux couples s'étaient séparés : comme Romani passait la nuit à l'auberge, Cremia et Kafei décidèrent d'aller se promener encore un peu, et Théo proposa à Anju de la raccompagner. Ils marchèent en silence quelques instants puis Anju osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Kafei ?

— Hm ?

— Quand nous sommes revenus des toilettes, vous sembliez… étranges.

— Oh, ça… »

Théo soupira avant de reprendre :

« En fait, Kafei m'a fait la morale.

— La morale ?

— Yep. « Tu ne fais pas de mal à Anju », « fais attention à elle », « elle mérite qu'on l'aime vraiment », patati et patata. Crois-moi, à côté, les coups de balai de Tortus, ce n'était rien !

— A ce point… ?

— Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Alors je lui ai dis la vérité.

— Et ?

— Ca ne lui a pas du tout plu. »

Anju grimaça. Pas étonnant qu'il ait refusé de leur parler le reste de la soirée. Et ceci expliquait pourquoi Théo n'avait plus rien fait lorsqu'elle était revenue. L'idée qu'elle avait pu décevoir son ami lui pinça le cœur mais elle se rassura bien vite : d'ici le lendemain, Kafei rirait probablement de s'être fait avoir ainsi.

Les deux amis arrivèrent devant l'auberge et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Anju remercia encore une fois Théo qui lui fit un signe de la main, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'éloigna en titubant légèrement. La jeune femme entra et, sans un bruit, regagna sa chambre…


	8. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Merci d'avoir gardé Romani ! Salua Cremia en direction de la mère d'Anju.

— C'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, répondit la femme. Elle peut passer la nuit ici quand elle veut. »

Tandis que sa mère et sa meilleure amie discutaient, Anju tourna la tête vers Romani qui tirait sur sa robe. La petite fille lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée et, intriguée, Anju la déplia et sourit en voyant le dessin : il représentait le ranch, avec Romani, Cremia, Anju et Kafei. Anju prit la petite fille dans ses bras et décida d'accompagner ses amis jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. A mi-chemin, Anju prit finalement son courage à deux mains :

« Cremia, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— Il y a un problème ?

— C'est au sujet de Théo et moi, commença-t-elle.

— Vous allez vous marier ? En conclut la rousse qui imaginait déjà leur mariage.

— N-non ! S'écria Anju, choquée. Je… Il n'y aura jamais de mariage. »

Cremia pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Romani faisait mine de ne pas écouter.

« C'était une blague, hier…, murmura-t-elle enfin.

— Une blague ?

— Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi…

— Oh. Mais alors… Ca veut dire que tu m'as eu !? »

La rousse s'arrêta et la brune baissa les yeux, s'attendant à se faire gronder. Mais son amie eut une autre réaction.

« Anju… Tu te rends compte que c'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais osé en temps normal ?

— H-Huh ?

— Je veux dire… Tu es tellement timide et honnête que je suis étonnée que tu aies pu faire ça. Tu as laissé Théo te toucher, chose que tu n'aurais jamais permis avant !

— T-Tu m'en veux… ?

— Je n'en sais rien, soupira Cremia. D'un côté, oui parce que tu m'as menti, de l'autre… Je suis contente que tu commences à t'ouvrir à ce genre de choses. »

Anju ne savait que penser. Certes, Cremia n'avait pas tort, mais elle avait tout de même honte. Elle avait rêvé toute la nuit de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée, excepté que c'était Kafei à la place de Théo. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait honte de ses rêves ou honte de son mensonge envers Cremia. Elle _devait_ lui dire.

« Tu sais, Cremia, je… »

Elle se stoppa, ne sachant comment continuer. _Je suis amoureuse de Kafei. _Il n'y avait rien de compliquer à dire et, pourtant, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, comme si une énorme porte les empêchait de sortir.

« Tu… ?

— J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'espère qu'on pourra se refaire ça. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Les yeux de Cremia s'illuminèrent.

« Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ! La prochaine fois, on fera une soirée entre filles… Et Romani est invitée !

— Ouais ! » S'exclama la petite qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Les deux amies rirent à l'enthousiasme de la petite fille. Anju se dit que finalement il était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle n'avoue pas ses sentiments pour Kafei. Non seulement ne prenait-elle pas le risque de briser son amitié avec Cremia, mais en plus cela lui permettrait de voir son amie heureuse, quitte à en souffrir. Elle avait enduré cela depuis des années, elle pouvait donc encore continuer.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte Nord de Bourg Clocher et y retrouvèrent Kafei qui les attendait les mains dans les poches. Malgré l'insistance du jeune homme, Cremia refusa qu'il les raccompagne jusqu'au Ranch, prétextant qu'elles ne craignaient rien en charrette. Anju en doutait, surtout avec les nombreux monstres derrière les murs de la ville, mais elle ne dit rien.

Lorsque les deux rousses ne furent plus dans leur champ de vision, Anju et Kafei repartirent côte à côte et en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de l'auberge et de la maison du Maire que Kafei prit la parole.

« Tu t'es bien amusée hier ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle qui pensait qu'il lui pardonnerait, il semblait encore en colère.

« Ce n'était qu'une blague, répondit-elle gênée.

— Ce n'était pas drôle ! »

Son ton sec la fit se stopper. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que Kafei continuait sa route, sans remarquer son arrêt. Ses poings se serrèrent. Et elle fit quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même :

« Parce que c'était drôle de venir me harceler pour savoir de qui je suis amoureuse, peut-être ? Et de nous inviter au restaurant pour nous mettre ensemble ? »

Kafei s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose.

— Pas la même chose ? Répéta-t-elle. C'est pire ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on harcèle une personne pour connaître ses secrets ?

— C'était pour ton bien !

— Pour mon bien ? Et si ça avait été toi à ma place, Kafei ? Si j'étais venue te harceler pour que tu me dises qui est la personne que tu aimes ?

— Je t'aurai répondu sans hésiter et je ne t'aurais pas fais une telle blague !

— Dans certaines circonstances, tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! Répliqua-t-elle. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, moi !

— Et tu devrais ! S'écria-t-il, attirant les regards. Tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !? Tu préférerais que je me maris avec quelqu'un je n'aime pas pour ne pas être seule plutôt qu'être heureuse dans mon coin !? »

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire à l'homme aux cheveux mauves ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle soit en couple ? L'idée qui lui faisait peur depuis des années lui revint soudainement en mémoire. La colère et la tristesse firent couler des larmes sur ses joues et sa parole dépassa ses pensées :

« Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ?

— _Quoi_ ?

— Tu en as assez de devoir supporter la pauvre petite fille timide et sans cervelle !

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens !

— Oh si, c'est parfaitement clair ! J'ai été stupide d'espérer toutes ces années ! Me dire que ce n'était pas grave tant que je pouvais te voir heureux était complètement idiot. Je suis une idiote !

— Mais tu es complètement folle ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

— Tu n'as jamais rien compris, Kafei, murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'auberge.

— Anju ! »

Elle l'ignora et entra dans l'auberge en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle ignora complètement Théo qui attendait au comptoir et monta les escaliers.

« Anju, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui lança Théo.

— Il y a que Kafei est un abruti et que je ne veux plus le voir ! »

Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Kafei était sonné. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver pour une idiotie comme ça, mais comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer ainsi ? Surtout qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à nouveau : automatiquement, il se dit que c'était Anju revenue lui expliquer clairement ce qu'était le problème mais il fut déçu de voir Théo. A croire que son ami était toujours là lorsqu'il se disputait avec Anju.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Kafei roula des yeux.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y étais pour rien.

— Hey ! Je lui ai juste dis que je n'ai pas trouvé votre blague amusante hier et elle est montée sur ses grands chevaux.

— Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'énerver sans aucune raison, tu sais.

— D'accord, d'accord…, soupira un Kafei blasé. Elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise de se trouver quelqu'un et après elle a déclaré que je voulais me débarrasser d'elle.

— Oh pitié, vous êtes deux idiots… »

Théo se massa les tempes et soupira de lassitude. Puis il prit le bras de son ami et l'entraîna dans un café. Il leur commanda deux verres d'alcool pas très fort et attendit de les avoir avant de parler.

« Ecoute Kafei, tout le monde n'est pas comme Cremia ou toi.

— Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

— Non, mais tu essayes d'imposer ton mode de vie à Anju qui n'a pas forcément envie de le suivre.

— Je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire, c'est ça ? Demanda le fils du Maire en plissant les yeux.

— Non, répondit rapidement Théo avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ça ne sert à rien de dire à Anju de se trouver un petit ami. Cela fait des années qu'elle aime la même personne et, bien que j'espère le contraire pour elle, je doute qu'elle pourra un jour l'oublier.

— Ne me dis pas que lui aussi est mort… ? Interrogea Kafei d'un air suspicieux.

— Non, il est bel et bien en vie. Mais il en regarde une autre.

— Il rate quelque chose. »

Théo le fixa un long moment avant de sourire et Kafei se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Parfois, son ami agissait de façon extrêmement étrange, comme s'il en savait beaucoup plus que lui. Ce qui semblait être le cas, puisqu'il semblait connaître l'élu du cœur de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi le propriétaire du bazar avait-il le droit de le savoir et non lui et Cremia qui étaient ses meilleurs amis ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

— Rien rien.

— Théo…

— Je t'expliquerai lorsque j'en aurai eu l'autorisation. Ca ne sera probablement jamais mais bon. »

Kafei fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit rire son ami. Ca ne lui plaisait pas d'être dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas peur d'avouer qu'il était jaloux de cette relation particulière qu'avait Anju et Théo et il aurait aimé que la jeune femme se confie à lui de la même façon.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas juste qu'elle se confie à toi et pas à moi !

— Jaloux ?

— Oui !

— Au moins, tu as le mérite de le reconnaître. Mais dis-toi que tu as quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aimes au point de se confier à toi.

— Hein ? Lança un Kafei perplexe et dont le cœur battait la chamade pour une obscure raison.

— Je parle de Cremia.

— Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. »

Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Bien sûr qu'il parlait de Cremia ! De qui d'autre aurait-il pu parler ? Une petite voix dans sa tête prononça le nom d'Anju mais il l'éloigna bien vite.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a tout de même quelque chose entre toi et Anju ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. A vrai dire, ça ne lui plaisait pas énormément, et la simple idée qu'elle puisse être avec quelqu'un le mettait en colère pour une obscure raison. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle devait se trouver quelqu'un ?

« Non, il n'y a rien entre nous. Disons que j'ai été là au bon endroit au bon moment. Et maintenant, je m'amuse énormément.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde se confie à moi. Je sais énormément de chose et c'est très drôle de voir à quel point tout se recoupe.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se confie à toi ?

— Aucune idée. » Répondit Théo en haussant les épaules.

Kafei arqua un sourcil. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, petits déjà, beaucoup se confiaient à Théo. Il avait une tête à aider les autres, peut-être ?

« Par exemple, pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai croisé Pierre et il m'a de nouveau confié ses sentiments pour Anju. Il m'a raconté pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que ça fait des années qu'il me répète la même chose. »

Le fils du Maire serra le poing sur ses genoux. Penser à Pierre ne lui faisait pas plaisir et encore moins de savoir qu'il convoitait sa meilleure amie. Il refuserait leur relation, foi de Kafei !

« Tiens, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu aimes Cremia ? Lui demanda soudainement Théo en finissant son verre.

— Euh… Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? »

Théo haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Pour en revenir à ton problème… Laisse Anju tranquille. Et va t'excuser. Et réconforte-la, aussi. Sa plus grande peur est d'être abandonnée par toi et Cremia.

— Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on l'abandonne !

— Moi je le sais, toi et Cremia aussi. Mais pas elle. »

Théo commença à partir avant de s'arrêter et de regarder son ami qui pencha la tête sur le côté. Il sembla batailler pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement revenir vers lui.

« Au fait, commença-t-il. Je doute qu'un homme amoureux ne sache pas pourquoi il aime la femme avec qui il est en couple. »

Puis il partit, plantant un Kafei dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés.

**X**

D'un pas décidé, Kafei entra dans l'auberge. Il fut heureux de constater que sa meilleure amie était au comptoir, lisant les noms inscrits dans le livre de réservation. Il se positionna devant elle et se racla la gorge pou signaler sa présence. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les rabaissa aussitôt.

« Anju ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait apparemment décidé de l'ignorer et Kafei sentait l'impatience le gagner. _Non, reste calme. Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien._ Laissant ses doigts pianoter sur le comptoir, il réitéra :

« Anju, il faut qu'on parle.

— Nous nous sommes déjà tout dis.

— Je ne pense pas, non. » Répondit-il, soulagé qu'elle lui réponde tout de même.

La jeune femme soupira et releva finalement la tête vers lui, se remettant droite. Kafei se prit à penser qu'elle avait fait cela avec une telle grâce qu'elle aurait pu ressembler à une de ces princesses sorties des contes de fée.

« Ecoute Anju, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'énerver et te dire que tu ne pouvais pas rester seule.

— Si c'était juste pour me dire ça, tu peux partir.

— Anju, ne sois pas si têtue s'il te plaît… » Soupira-t-il.

Il ne se souvenait pas que sa meilleure amie fût aussi forte tête lorsqu'elle était en colère. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant en colère. Et il avait fallu que celle-ci soit dirigée contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, commença-t-elle et il la fixa avec espoir. Je ne serai plus une gêne.

— Mais pourquoi tu penses que tu es une gêne !? Tu n'as jamais été une gêne ! Je t'aime énormément, Anju, et jamais, ô grand jamais ! je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois que tu étais idiote ou une gêne. Je suis heureux et fier de t'avoir avec moi ! »

Anju le fixa un long moment, semblant déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il la vit rougir et il espérait que cela signifiait que son amie le croyait.

« Tu m'aimes énormément ? Répéta-t-elle finalement.

— Bien sûr ! Bon, pas autant que Cremia…, répondit-il et sa voix avait diminué de plusieurs octaves au souvenir de la remarque de Théo, mais je t'aime beaucoup !

— Arrête.

— Quoi ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle avait un air triste et il se demanda ce qu'il avait encore dit comme bêtise. Ne voulait-elle pas être rassurée ? Soudainement, elle sembla déterminée et elle reprit la parole :

« Kafei, je… La personne dont je suis amoureuse…

— Oui ? »

Allait-elle enfin se confier à lui ? Mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase : la porte de l'auberge venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer le facteur, et Kafei dut retenir un grognement de frustration. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu les interrompre, il avait fallu que ça soit Pierre, l'amoureux secret d'Anju. Le voir lui donna envie de le faire quitter l'auberge sur le champ, mais il prit son mal en patience. Il était très certainement là pour distribuer du courrier et il ne resterait pas longtemps.

« Bonjour Anju ! Lança-t-il dans un sourire.

— Bonjour Pierre. » Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, ce que Kafei ne rata pas.

_Ne lui souris pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine…_ Il ne se souvenait pas ne pas aimer Pierre à ce point et il se prit à se dire que si Anju et Pierre finissaient par se marier, il s'opposerait à leur mariage.

« Il y a une lettre pour ta mère. » Expliqua le postier en lui tendant une lettre rouge.

Anju prit la lettre et le remercia, tandis que Kafei commençait à bouillonner intérieurement. Était-ce un crime de le faire sortir du bâtiment par la peau des fesses ? Malgré son envie de meurtre évidente – qu'il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal – Kafei laissa Pierre et Anju discuter. La jeune femme semblait à l'aise avec le postier, ce qui le rendit jaloux.

« Au fait Anju, c'est bientôt le Bal de l'Automne. »

Kafei fronça les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié le bal masqué qui avait toujours lieu lors de l'équinoxe d'automne et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer juste sous ses yeux.

« Tu veux bien être ma cavalière ? »

Les yeux du facteur étaient emplis d'espoir et le fils du Maire voulut taper du poing le comptoir. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Anju accepte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait sûrement avoir beaucoup de travail à l'auberge ce jour-là, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. La jeune femme tourna les pages du livre de réservations puis releva la tête vers Pierre qui attendait toujours avec espoir.

« D'accord. »

Kafei en tomba des nus alors que Pierre n'hésita pas à sauter de joie tout en remerciant Anju. Puis il quitta l'auberge en sautillant, prêt à continuer son travail. Kafei tourna lentement la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Que… Tu… Tu vas vraiment aller au Bal avec lui ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Il est gentil et après tous les refus que je lui ai donné… »

_Tu aurais dû encore refuser ! _Pensa Kafei qui n'était pas du tout heureux avec le choix de la jeune femme.

« Et puis, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester seule ! »

Génial. La prochaine fois, il tournerait sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de dire quelque chose…

* * *

« On a un gros problème ! »

L'entrée de Kafei dans son bazar réveilla le gérant. Que faisait son ami d'enfance ici ? A cette heure-ci, il aurait dû être dans son lit, en train de rêver de sa Cremia – et les quatre géants seuls savaient à quel point Théo ne voulait pas savoir de quoi parlaient ces rêves – et non dans le bazar.

« Encore un ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'homme en repensant à tout ce qu'il se passait depuis que Kafei était revenu.

Inutile de dire que la vie à Bourg Clocher était plus pimentée. Les histoires d'amour croisées fleurissaient et il se doutait fortement que bientôt, tout serait mis sens dessus dessous, à commencer par Anju et Kafei, les deux seuls idiots à n'avoir rien remarqué, et Théo était sûr que Cremia faisait juste semblant de ne rien voir.

Kafei s'approcha du comptoir et Théo remarqua alors que son ami était pâle, comme s'il avait rencontré un fantôme en cours de route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

— Ca s'est passé il y a quelques heures…

— Et tu ne viens que maintenant ?

— Trop sonné. »

Okay, ça devait vraiment être important pour que Kafei soit dans cet état.

« Pierre a demandé à Anju d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal de l'Automne.

— Oh. Comme chaque année.

— Elle a accepté.

— Comme chaque… Quoi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Théo d'être sonné. Anju avait accepté l'invitation de Pierre alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé ? Cela le surprit. Lorsqu'il se remit enfin de ses émotions, il déclara juste :

« Eh bien… Pour une fois, elle va sortir et s'amuser.

— Mais… Avec Pierre !

— Oui, et ? »

Kafei ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, grommela « laisse tomber » et quitta la boutique sans un regard en arrière. Théo, lui, se dit que le bal masqué serait une soirée très intéressante.


	9. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Cremia regardait Kafei se débattre avec le masque qu'il porterait ce soir-là lors du Bal de l'Automne. En tant normal, elle se serait moquée de lui mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait pas le cœur. Kafei était vraiment énervé et elle en connaissait la raison : Anju et Pierre. Alors que Cremia était ravie que son amie sorte enfin, son petit ami n'avait toujours pas avalé que sa meilleure amie passe la soirée au bras de Pierre. Il avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas Pierre et qu'Anju méritait quelqu'un de mieux, et Cremia avait dû se retenir de lui répondre « quelqu'un comme toi ». La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusion : elle savait très bien ce que l'avenir leur réservait. _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué ou bien ma réaction ? _

Lorsqu'enfin l'homme aux cheveux mauves choisit finalement un masque, il lui tendit un bras et ils quittèrent rapidement la maison du Maire. L'air au dehors était frais et de nombreux couples se dirigeaient vers la grand' place. Un sourire aux lèvres, Cremia les regardaient, se demandant qui se cachait derrière ces masques. Peut-être que l'un de ses couples étaient Anju et Pierre ? Après un rapide coup d'œil, Cremia se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas là : elle aurait reconnu l'étrange démarche du postier et celle maladroite et timide de sa meilleure amie.

« On sent que nous entamons l'automne, commenta-t-elle pour briser le silence entre eux.

— Hm ? Oh oui, tu as raison, répondit vaguement Kafei.

— Tu n'as pas froid ? Continua-t-elle en faisant allusion à la fine chemise qu'il portait.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais ravissante ?

— Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que ce masque avait mangé tes yeux ! »

Kafei fit une moue boudeuse et la rousse éclata de rire. Elle adorait taquiner le jeune homme.

« Alors, prêt pour affronter le couple du soir ?

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi…

— Elle a peut-être juste envie de s'amuser au lieu de rester enfermée à l'auberge.

— Mais pourquoi avec _lui_ ? »

Cremia soupira et lâcha le bras de l'homme. Elle avança de quelques pas et s'arrêta devant lui, bras croisés sous la poitrine.

« Pas avec Théo, pas avec Pierre… Tu n'avais qu'à inviter Anju à sa place !

— Pourquoi aurai-je invité Anju ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux de Pierre.

— Moi, jaloux de Pierre ? N'importe quoi ! Comment pourrai-je être jaloux de lui alors que j'ai la plus belle avec moi ? »

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Un mois auparavant, bien avant la soirée qu'ils avaient eu avec Anju et Théo, Cremia aurait pu croire Kafei, mais elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'Anju et Pierre était le sujet qui attisait sa jalousie.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier son hypothèse et, pour cela, Cremia aurait besoin de Théo qui en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

Le bal masqué avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt et, alors que Pierre la faisait tourbillonner sur la piste de dance, Anju se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle avait pensé embêter Kafei en acceptant et en même temps, elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle oublie son amour pour lui. Mais comment pouvait-elle l'oublier lorsqu'il était dans son champ de vision toutes les dix secondes (et elle avait calculé) ? Elle allait finir par croire que le Destin lui en voulait terriblement et prenait donc un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, les deux personnes arrêtèrent de stopper et Anju trouva Pierre beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre la peau de son cou et elle en frissonna. Pierre dut croire que c'était un frisson de plaisir car il lui attrapa la main comme un homme le ferait avec sa petite amie et l'amena au buffet. Là, Anju prit une coupe de champagne et en but une gorgée. Le goût âpre de l'alcool prit possession de sa bouche avant de descendre dans sa trachée. Elle n'aimait pas l'alcool mais elle avait eu besoin d'un remontant.

« Anju, c'est possible qu'on s'éloigne un peu ? Lui demanda Pierre. J'ai… Quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Anju acquiesça, intriguée. Le jeune homme semblait plus pâlot que d'habitude et, si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Inquiète pour son ami, elle le suivit jusqu'au lavoir où, étrangement, personne ne se trouvait. Les jeunes couples, lors des bals, avaient pris l'habitude de venir s'installer sur le banc ou près de l'eau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit-elle par demander à l'homme qui semblait trembler.

— Je… Euh… C'est difficile à dire, en fait…

— Tu es malade ? Blessé ?

— Euh…Non, rien de tout ça. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. »

Mais alors pourquoi ressemblait-il à un fantôme ? Même son masque rouge ne pouvait pas cacher son extrême pâleur.

« Je hm… Tu vois, Anju, ça fait des années qu'on se connait… Et je dois te demander quelque chose de très important… »

Anju sentit son cœur battre à toute allure conte sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui demander ?

« Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

La question vint si soudainement qu'Anju en arrêta de respirer. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce que son ami venait de lui demander. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle remarqua que Pierre semblait s'être arrêté de respirer lui aussi.

« Qu-Quoi… ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ta question…

— Epouse-moi, répéta-t-il avec plein d'entrain. Je t'aime depuis nôtre rencontre. Tu es tout pour moi, alors épouse-moi. »

Anju en resta abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Lui dire « oui » n'était pas dans ses options, et lui dire « non » lui briserait le cœur. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir quelqu'un triste par sa faute. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter sa proposition.

« Mais… Mais enfin… On se parle à peine…

— Nous parlerons plus une fois que nous serons réunis sous le même toit.

— Je…T u… Ecoute, Pierre, je… Je t'aime bien mais…

— Tu as besoin de temps ?

— De temps… ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Je peux attendre ta réponse ! Continua-t-il. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra ! »

Anju allait objecter lorsque quelqu'un arriva derrière eux et les interrompit.

« Ah, Anju, je te cherchais ! » Lança la voix enjouée de Cremia.

Pierre s'excusa, soudainement gêné, et laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules. Anju sentait poindre un mal de tête et elle se massa les tempes. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ? Elle avait seulement accepté d'être la cavalière de Pierre pour le Bal de l'Automne et il lui proposait le mariage alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, je crois… »

Elle se dirigea vers le banc où elle s'assit, bientôt rejointe par sa meilleure amie.

« Anju, parle-moi, lui ordonna Cremia d'une voix inquiète. Tu m'inquiètes. Pierre t'a fait du mal ?

— Pierre m'a… Pierre m'a demandé en mariage…

— Pardon ? Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

— Nous ne le sommes pas… »

Anju en était toute retournée et, à en sujet par son expression, Cremia l'était aussi.

« Tu lui as répondu ?

— J'allais le faire lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il attendrait ma réponse le temps qu'il faudrait et tu es arrivée…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui… »

Elle entendit Cremia soupirer et Anju ne voulut pas savoir si c'était de lassitude envers son refus ou bien à cause de la demande. Peut-être que si elle avait dit oui à Pierre, Cremia aurait soupiré de soulagement. _« Tu n'es pas une gêne ! »_ Les paroles de Kafei lui revinrent en mémoire mais ne lui firent pas de bien. Rien ne prouvait que son meilleur ami ne mente pas.

« Je vais changer de sujet, commença soudainement la rousse, mais il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose important.

— Pitié… Pierre a commencé pratiquement de la même façon.

— Oui, Anju, épouse-moi !

— Ahah, c'est très drôle.

— Désolée, tu m'as tendue la perche. »

Un sourire apparut tout de même sur les lèvres de la brune. L'ambiance s'était soudainement allégée, même si elle sentait qu'elle s'alourdirait de nouveau bientôt. Que pouvait bien vouloir lui dire sa meilleure amie ? Pourquoi décidaient-ils tous de lui parler lors du Bal de l'Automne ?

« Ecoute, Anju… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis nôtre soirée du mois dernier. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu refuses de me dire de qui tu es amoureuse. Avant de venir t'en parler, j'ai préféré demander confirmation à l'une des seules personnes qui semblent connaître le nom de l'élu de ton cœur.

— Que… Quoi ? Fut la seule réponse qu'Anju fut capable de donner.

— Tu es amoureuse de Kafei, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question vint si vite qu'encore une fois, Anju ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit de nouveau tel un poisson.

« Je… N-Non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de ce crétin ?

— Ne me mens pas, Anju. Ce crétin accapare toutes tes pensées, je peux le sentir. Je préfère que tu me dises la vérité. »

Ses hauts talons semblèrent soudainement intéressants aux yeux d'Anju. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu que Cremia découvre son secret, par peur de perdre sa meilleure amie. Il semblerait que cette soirée était la soirée des imprévus… Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa meilleure amie.

« Je… Oui, je l'aime, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien tenter, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Si tu veux, je peux même accepter la proposition de Pierre, si ça peut te rassurer quant à mes intentions. »

Elle vit les yeux de Cremia s'agrandir avant de se plisser.

« N'épouse pas un homme que tu n'aimes pas juste pour me rassurer, Anju.

— Je… Je suis désolée…

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

— Parce que j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Je ne serais pas devenue ton ennemie juste à cause de ça… »

Anju détourna le regard et elle entendit Cremia soupirer. Encore une fois, elle ne voulut pas savoir pourquoi.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Kafei ?

— Lui dire quoi ?

— Que tu l'aimes, bien sûr ! »

Aussitôt, Anju se leva et s'éloigna de la rousse, comme si celle-ci avait tenté de la tuer.

« Lui dire que je l'aime ? Répéta-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas !

— Pourquoi ?

— D'un côté Kafei qui me répète sans cesse qu'il veut t'épouser depuis que nous sommes enfants, et de l'autre toi qui me répétait sans cesse tout l'amour que tu lui portes. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

— Tu n'as pas essayé une seule fois de l'amener vers toi ? A ta place, je l'aurais fais.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi, Cremia. »

Anju se stoppa et fixa son regard sur le fleuve.

« Il n'aurait jamais posé son regard sur moi de la même façon qu'il le faisait pour toi.

— La situation dans laquelle tu es n'est pas la meilleure, pourtant.

— Elle est toujours mieux que celle où je vous perds tous les deux. »

En restant muette, elle gardait l'amitié de Kafei et Cremia, tout en les voyant heureux ensemble. Si elle avait tenté de dire ses sentiments à Kafei, comme elle avait essayé quelques minutes avant que Pierre ne lui propose d'être sa cavalière, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait perdu Kafei et sa meilleure amie.

Cremia s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Anju se laissa aller, soulagée que sa meilleure amie ne lui en veuille pas, soulagée qu'elle connaisse enfin ce secret qui pesait sur sa conscience depuis des années.

« Anju, je veux que tu sois heureuse, murmura Cremia. S'il te prenait l'envie d'avouer tes sentiments à Kafei, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

— Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, Cremia ! Se scandalisa la jeune femme.

— Ne jamais dire jamais. » Chantonna son amie.

Anju plissa les yeux. Avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme ne faisait plus partie de ses intentions. Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page. Mais pour cela, elle devait trouver quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait beaucoup plus que Kafei. Ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'était pas le cas de Pierre.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, les filles…, lança la voix de Théo derrière elle ce qui les fit sursauter. Mais on a un gros problème là… »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent : Anju avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

« Aïe !

— Arrête de faire ton bébé, s'énerva sa mère.

— Mais ton produit pique !

— Oh, mon pauvre poussin… Ca t'apprendra ! »

Kafei grimaça. Sa mère n'était pas du tout contente car il venait d'entacher la réputation de leur famille. Cela ne le gênait nullement mais comme ses parents avaient déjà décidé de son avenir, il était inutile de dire qu'un futur Maire se comportant comme il l'avait fait serait très mal vu. _Si ça peut m'éviter d'être Maire…, _pensa-t-il.

« Et pourquoi tu as fais ça, de toute façon ? »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer car elle n'approuverait pas. Il était même sûr qu'elle mettrait encore plus de produit pour se venger ! Elle soupira et s'éloigna de lui au moment même où on toquait à la porte. Pensant que c'était son mari, elle l'autorisa à rentrer mais les deux personnes furent surprises de voir Anju entrer dans la pièce, le rouge colorant son visage.

Elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas et le gifla si fort que personne dans la pièce – à commencer par lui – n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il put y lire toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à présent.

« De quel droit as-tu osé faire ça !? »

Elle le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il crut qu'il allait fondre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

« C'est ma vie amoureuse, continua-t-elle, augmentant de plus en plus le volume de sa voix. Tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans mes affaires !

— Il n'avait qu'à pas venir se vanter !

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, bon sang !? Occupe-toi de ta propre vie au lieu de t'occuper de la mienne !

— Pierre ne te mérite pas !

— Et qui es-tu pour décider de ça !? Qui es-tu pour te permettre de le frapper comme tu l'as fais !? J'en ai assez, Kafei ! Tu dis que tu veux mon bonheur mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te mettre en travers du chemin ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je me marie ou non avec Pierre ?

— Je ne peux pas —

— Tu ne peux pas quoi !? C'est moi qui me marie, c'est moi qui décide, pas toi ! Arrête de vouloir contrôler ma vie ! Est-ce que je contrôle la tienne !? »

Elle avait tellement hurlé qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Elle reprenait sa respiration rapidement, comme si elle venait de sortir de l'eau. Kafei ne sut quoi lui répondre. Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison et que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser épouser Pierre !

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, continua-t-elle un peu plus calmement – ce qui le soulagea. La prochaine fois que tu refais quelque chose de ce genre, tu pourras toujours te mettre à genoux pour que je t'adresse ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard ! »

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta la pièce. Kafei voulut se lever pour la rattraper mais sa mère, dont il avait oublié la présence, l'arrêta.

« Tu ne bouges pas mon garçon. Laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille. »

Soupirant, il s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et il crut pendant un bref instant qu'elle le giflerait à son tour. Mais elle se posta seulement devant lui, bras croisés, et lui déclara :

« Je ne comprends pas. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu t'es battu avec Pierre simplement parce qu'il a demandé Anju en mariage. On dirait que tu t'es comporté sous l'effet de la jalousie. Pourtant, c'est avec Cremia que tu es, pas avec Anju… Non ? »

Il voulut lui répondre qu'il n'était pas jaloux mais il savait que cela reviendrait à mentir, aussi bien à sa mère qu'à lui-même. C'était la jalousie qui l'avait fait agir sans réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas depuis quand il était aussi possessif avec sa meilleure amie. Même avec Cremia, il n'avait jamais été comme ça. _C'est peut-être parce que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans…_ Il fixa sa mère un long moment. _Si seulement ce n'était que ça._

**X**

La nuit était fraîche mais cela ne le gêna pas plus que cela. Le bal était fini depuis une bonne heure maintenant et il n'avait pas revu Cremia depuis qu'elle avait été voir Anju, juste avant son altercation avec Pierre. Le souvenir du postier qui s'approchait d'eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et leur annonçant qu'il avait demandé la main d'Anju lui revint en mémoire. _Ne pense pas à lui, _se dit-il. _Il n'en vaut pas la peine. _Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que si Anju acceptait sa proposition, il devrait faire un choix : perdre l'amitié de sa meilleure amie ou supporter Pierre pour lui faire plaisir… Il savait déjà quel choix faire. La petite voix lui dit qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien se marier avec un autre homme mais que personne ne serait mieux que lui. Il l'éloigna. La laisser s'infiltrer reviendrait à accepter quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt.

Il arriva sur le toit du Laktoz et il décida de s'y asseoir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et s'enfermer chez ses parents n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout lorsque sa mère lui lançait des regards plein de sous-entendus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il devait s'excuser auprès d'Anju et son père lui avait demandé de s'excuser auprès de Pierre. Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère car il imaginait déjà le sourire narquois du postier. _Si tu veux retrouver Anju, tu n'as pas le choix, _lui murmura la petite voix dans sa tête. Il soupira, las.

Soudain, alors qu'il rejouait encore et encore la scène de la bagarre dans sa tête (il ne devrait pas mais il éprouvait une étrange satisfaction au contact de son poing contre la mâchoire du brun), il entendit des voix et il en reconnut une comme celle d'Anju. Se cachant du mieux qu'il put – il ne voulait pas faire face à la brune maintenant – il osa lancer un coup d'œil dans la direction des voix. Non loin du jeu des amoureux se trouvaient Anju, devant un Pierre salement amoché. Inconsciemment, Kafei sourit à cette vue, puis il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Fort heureusement, ils parlaient d'une voix assez claire et il n'y avait aucun bruit qui vint brouiller son ouïe.

« Je suis encore désolée pour ce que Kafei t'a fait, entendit-il Anju déclarer. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui a pris. »

La jeune femme semblait déboussolée et Kafei s'en voulut. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la gifle qu'elle lui avait infligé, voyait encore la chaleur dans son regard bleu et maintenant, il pouvait entendre la déception dans sa voix.

« Pas grave, répondit Pierre et Kafei plissa les yeux. De toute façon, je me suis vengé. »

Ah ça ! Kafei en avait un cocard et il ne mentionnait même pas les nombreuses égratignures qu'il avait eut lors de leur chute à tous les deux !

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finis ces idioties ?

— Quoi ?

— Ca fait des années que vos chamailleries régissent votre relation. Vous êtes majeurs maintenant, et vous en êtes arrivés aux mains !

— Il fallait bien que ça sorte.

Non ! S'exclama Anju et Kafei était certain qu'il aurait pu lire la colère dans ses yeux. Il y a d'autres moyens pour résoudre des problèmes !

— Je…

— Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.»

L'homme lui prit les mains et Kafei dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter du toit et le frapper à nouveau.

« Ca ira mieux lorsque nous serons mariés. »

Le cœur de Kafei fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait accepté ? Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'hurler tandis que ses yeux le piquaient._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, enfin ?_ Si Anju avait accepté la proposition, c'est qu'elle devait aimer le postier. Était-ce le secret qu'elle cachait ? Savait-elle que Kafei réagirait de cette façon s'il venait à l'apprendre ? _Tu vas devoir faire un choix, _lui murmura la petite voix. _Perdre Anju ou supporter Pierre. _Le choix était déjà fait. Il devait supporter l'autre s'il voulait protéger Anju. De quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

« Il n'y aura pas de mariage. »

La réponse claire d'Anju calma aussitôt les pensées du fils du Maire. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pas de mariage ? Répéta le postier qui semblait tout aussi étonné que Kafei.

— Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me marier avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

— A peine ? On se connaît depuis l'enfance !

— Non, répondit-elle. Tu ne me connais pas. Est-ce que tu savais que je n'ai aucun talent en cuisine ? Est-ce que tu savais que je suis amoureuse depuis dix ans ?

— Eh ? De qui ? » Demanda Pierre qui sembla ignorer la remarque sur sa cuisine.

Anju ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait honte. La bouche de Pierre s'ouvrit et se referma, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau. Kafei se retint de ricaner.

« Ne me dis pas que… _Kafei_ !? »

Ce fut au tour de Kafei de ressembler à un poisson. Avait-il bien entendu ? Anju était amoureuse de lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait être étonné ou s'il devait en être heureux.

« C'est un idiot ! Commenta Pierre.

— C'est vrai, répondit Anju et Kafei bouda. C'est un crétin doublé d'une tête à claques. Mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il a autant de qualités que de défauts. »

Les paroles d'Anju lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, la jeune femme ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur au point de le détester. Au contraire, elle lui pardonnait. _Dix ans… ? Ca remonte à nôtre enfance ! Toutes ces fois où elle souriait, rougissait ou pardonnait mes faits et gestes… Bon sang, comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ?_

« Je ne comprends pas… Kafei n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour Cremia et pourtant… !

— Pourtant, c'est ainsi. Je préfère le voir heureux avec Cremia plutôt que malheureux avec moi. »

Kafei en eut assez et se boucha les oreilles. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Anju l'aimait depuis leur enfance et, plutôt que de s'imposer et d'essayer d'obtenir son cœur, elle avait décidé de laisser sa place à Cremia. Pourquoi ? Pensait-elle qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ? Qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre sa meilleure amie ? Certes, il n'avait cessé de parler de Cremia mais si Anju avait réussi à s'imposer, peut-être aurait-il pu considérer la jeune femme comme une potentielle petite-amie. Puis il se souvint qu'Anju avait été une jeune fille timide, avec aucune confiance en soi. Encore maintenant, elle ne cessait de s'excuser, en pensant qu'elle était une gêne pour les autres. Elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. _Je préfère le voir heureux avec Cremia plutôt que malheureux avec moi. _Cette simple phrase hanta le jeune homme toute la nuit…


	10. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'automne commençait peu à peu à s'installer sur Termina. Couché sur une meule de foin au fond de la grange, le fils du Maire de Bourg Clocher fixait sa petite-amie en train de traire le lait d'une de ses vaches. La jeune femme sifflotait et l'animal meuglait, donnant l'impression que les deux êtres étaient en pleine conversation. Las, Kafei se retourna et fixa le mur de la grange.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il savait pour les sentiments d'Anju et qu'il évitait soigneusement la jeune fille. Il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire mais il avait besoin de temps pour absorber les informations. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Théo ou Cremia. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il dormait mal ces derniers jours : ces rêves s'amusaient à le tirailler. Dans certains, il avait épousé Anju, dans d'autres, il avait épousé Cremia mais il la trompait avec sa meilleure amie. Ca plus les mariages à répétitions de Pierre et Anju le faisaient toujours se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. _Les évènements du Bal de l'Automne ont dû me perturber plus que ce que je pensais. _

« Kafei ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était Cremia dont le visage inquiet indiquait clairement qu'elle n'accepterait pas un « je vais bien » en guise de réponse.

« Désolé. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

**— **Pas grand-chose, répondit-il et lorsqu'il vit ses yeux plissés, il continua : Je veux dire… Je dois m'excuser auprès de l'autre idiot et ça m'énerve !

**— **Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

**— **Je sais.

**— **Tu es aussi idiot que lui.

**— **Je sais.

**— **C'est le plus important alors. »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers la seconde vache qui attendait patiemment son tour de traie. Cremia et lui n'avaient pas énormément parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser auprès de sa petite-amie, mais lorsqu'il avait cherché à le faire, elle avait changé de sujet.

« Tu devrais penser à t'excuser auprès d'Anju aussi. » Lui déclara-t-elle soudainement.

S'excuser auprès d'Anju ? Il fixa sa petite-amie qui fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle tout à coup. Anju est si terrifiante que ça lorsqu'elle est en colère ?

**— **Tu n'aurais pas aimé être à ma place.

**— **Je n'en doute pas. Quand elle a su ce qu'il s'était passé, elle est devenue rouge et a commencé à sortir des obscénités sur toi et Pierre. C'était surréaliste. »

Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Mais ce qui avait fait pâlir le jeune homme n'était pas la colère d'Anju : comment pourrait-il faire face à sa meilleure amie en sachant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Comment faisait-elle pour agir comme si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ? Il était sûr que lui-même, en dix ans de temps, se serait trahi.

« Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, par hasard ?

**— **Pourquoi faire ? Tu es un grand garçon. » Se moqua gentiment Cremia.

Kafei grimaça. Il avait pensé que si la rouquine venait avec lui, il agirait normalement avec Anju.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas là à partir de demain. »

L'homme aux cheveux mauves porta son regard subitement sur la jeune femme qui avait le sien rivé sur la vache.

« Comment ça ?

**— **J'ai eu une commande de Château Romani mais la ville est à trois jours de route. Je ne serai pas là pendant un peu plus d'une semaine.

**— **Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**— **Ca ira. J'ai déjà demandé à ton père, des chevaliers vont m'accompagner jusque là-bas. Et puis, tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire. »

Kafei ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose :

« Mais… Et Romani ? Et le Ranch ? »

Cremia leva le regard vers lui.

« Je prends Romani avec moi, expliqua-t-elle. Ca lui fera du bien de changer d'air. Quant au Ranch, Grog s'est proposé pour s'occuper des animaux. »

Il fallut un certain temps à Kafei pour se souvenir de qui était Grog. C'était un jeune homme solitaire qui passait sa vie entouré de poules. Il était gentil lorsqu'on le connaissait bien, autrement, on n'osait pas l'approcher.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ton anniversaire.

**— **Mon anniversaire ? Répéta-t-il.

**— **Ton anniversaire est dans cinq jours, Kafei. »

Avec tous les événements ayant eu lieu depuis son retour à Bourg Clocher, il avait complètement oublié que c'était bientôt son anniversaire. La perspective de passer ses vingt ans seul ne lui plut guère jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il pouvait en profiter pour le passer avec les anciens Bombers… Et Anju, si elle voulait bien le supporter.

« Tu es une vraie tête de linotte ! » Se moqua Cremia.

En guise de réponse, Kafei lui fit une grimace.

**X**

Il était tard lorsqu'il arriva au Bazar mais ça ne gênait pas plus que ça Théo qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, l'homme bailla et lui déclara :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fais une bêtise.

**— **Du tout. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès.

**— **Tu as donc fait une bêtise !

**— **Oui et non. »

Kafei vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer et soupira. Comment allait-il lui en parler ? Autant y aller franchement se dit-il. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot avec Théo.

« Tu te souviens, il y a deux jours, je me suis battu avec Pierre.

**— **Oui… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tué !

**— **Hein ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

**— **Ah ouf… Je n'aurai pas pu te cacher. Ou cacher le corps. »

Théo avait d'étranges idées parfois. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il tenait un bazar où il vendait des objets volés. Kafei était au courant de ce fait par pur hasard et il n'hésitait pas à taquiner son ami avec ça.

« Non en fait, la nuit même, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir alors je me suis installé sur le toit du Laktoz pour… réfléchir à certaines choses. »

Il vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son ami mais celui-ci ne commenta pas, pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Et j'ai entendu Anju et Pierre parler.

**— **Tu as écouté ?

**— **Je sais bien que je n'aurai pas dû mais ça a été plus fort que moi.

**— **Et ? Quel est le problème ? Anju a accepté la demande et tu as pété un plomb ?

**— **Non ! Elle a refusé. »

Et cette simple idée le mit de meilleure humeur.

« Ils ont… Parlé de la personne qu'elle aimait. » Finit-il par lâcher.

Théo lâcha un 'oh' de surprise avant de soupirer et de se masser la nuque, l'air blasé.

« Tu le savais.

**— **Quoi donc ?

**— **Qu'Anju… Qu'Anju m'aime. »

Ca lui faisait bizarre de le dire à voix haute. Il avait maintenant l'impression que personne ne pouvait plus nier ce fait, qu'il était maintenant gravé. Théo secoua la tête, l'air dépité.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça… Et si je prends le point de vue d'Anju, tu n'aurais _jamais_ dû l'apprendre.

**— **Alors tu le savais.

**— **Je l'ai appris il y a quelques années, bien avant que tu ne partes pour l'Ecole Supérieure. Comme je savais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Cremia, j'ai proposé à Anju de venir me parler quand ça n'allait pas. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où tu l'as fait pleurer. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais j'avais quand même mal pour elle. »

Kafei baissa les yeux. Comment était-il censé réagir en sachant cela ? Il n'avait jamais eu conscience que quelqu'un – et surtout Anju – puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il se disait toujours que personne ne l'aimerait et que si Cremia posait ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur lui, cela tiendrait du miracle. Et maintenant, il avait confirmation que sa meilleure amie l'avait toujours regardé d'un œil plus qu'amical.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

**— **Comment ça ?

**— **Je dois aller m'excuser auprès d'elle, mais comment dois-je agir ?

**— **Euh… Normalement ?

**— **Normalement ? Tu crois que c'est simple ?

**— **Anju le fait bien alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

Kafei ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Théo dut voir son trouble car il reprit :

« Agis comme tu l'as toujours fais avec elle. Sinon, elle va se douter de quelque chose.

**— **Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je entendu ça ?

**— **Parce que tu es curieux. »

Le jeune homme grimaça. On lui avait toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais malgré tout, il avait continué à mettre son nez là où il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant, il en payait le prix.

« Au fait, je vais être complètement hors sujet mais… Tu veux venir au Laktoz, dans cinq jours ?

**— **Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me dire « Hey, je fête mes vingt ans, tu viens ? »

**— **… Je crois qu'en fait, je vais le faire chez toi.

**— **N'y pense même pas ! »

Kafei éclata de rire. Le lieu de vie de Théo était tout en bazar et il n'aimait pas du tout lorsque des personnes venaient chez lui, surtout à l'improviste.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me dire l'heure. »

Kafei acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta un instant lorsque son ami lui souhaita un bon courage pour son face à face avec Anju et reprit sa route sans un mot.

**X**

Il ne voulait pas être là. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il ne voulait pas aller, c'était chez le postier. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Prenant une grande inspiration, il toqua à la porte puis entra, comme beaucoup le faisaient lorsqu'ils allaient chez le facteur.

Pierre était à son comptoir en train de trier du courrier. Lorsqu'il leva le regard pour savoir qui était entré, il écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna de quelques pas, un air soupçonneux sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens finir le travail ?

**— **Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que je suis un meurtrier ?

**— **Parce que tu l'as prouvé la dernière fois.

**— **C'était juste une petite bagarre.

**— **Excuse-moi mais ta petite bagarre m'a beaucoup coûté.

**— **Oh ? Anju a refusé ta proposition, peut-être ? »

Et voilà. Il était venu s'excuser et au lieu d'en finir vite, comme toute personne sensée, il fallait qu'il le provoque. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. » Répliqua le postier avec un air de défi sur le visage.

Il refusait tout bonnement qu'Anju soit liée d'une quelconque façon à cet homme et s'il devait encore faire aller son poing, il n'hésiterait pas, quitte à se faire haïr de sa meilleure amie.

« Bref, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

**— **Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

**— **Et tu t'excuses en me provocant ? »

Kafei ne répondit rien mais le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres parlaient pour lui.

« Nous savons tous deux à quel point tu es sincère dans tes excuses, Kafei. Soit, faisons comme si tu t'étais excusé sincèrement et que je les avais acceptés.

**— **Aussi facilement ?

**— **Te voir avec un coquard est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Kafei grimaça. Le fameux coquard lui faisait encore un mal de chien, lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui avait écrasé quelque chose sur l'œil droit. Ce qui n'était pas faux, puisque son œil avait fait la connaissance involontaire du poing du postier.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux partir. J'ai du travail. »

Le fils du Maire haussa les épaules et quitta rapidement le lieu, soulagé d'en avoir finis. Il traversa la ville afin de rejoindre l'auberge mais, en cous de route, il remarqua Anju qui se promenait un panier à la main, très probablement afin d'aller faire ses courses. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra et il s'arrêta. Il devait aller s'excuser mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il arriverait à ne pas se trahir. _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

Alors il reprit sa route à grands pas et, arrivé non loin d'elle, il l'appela. La jeune femme se retourna et fronça les sourcils en le voyant. _Reste calme. Agis normalement. Fais comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien. _C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais il ferait de son mieux.

« Je… N'ai pas le temps.

**— **Tu peux bien en avoir avant d'aller au marché non ?

**— **Tu ne comprends pas, Kafei.

**— **Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas. »

Elle soupira avant de déclarer le plus calmement possible :

« Je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment. »

Okay, il allait avoir affaire un public difficile. Mais il devait s'excuser _maintenant_ ! Si elle restait en colère contre lui, il allait devenir fou.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser, lui expliqua-t-il. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais. Je n'aurai pas dû m'immiscer dans ta vie et encore moins frapper l'autre a — je veux dire, Pierre. »

Anju le fixa un long moment avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était. C'était censé vouloir dire quoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Il tiqua et décida de la suivre. Il se posta à ses côtés et répéta :

« Anju, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Très bien. Je te suivrai jusqu'à ce que tu daignes me parler ! »

Et si cela signifiait rester à l'auberge toute la nuit, il le ferait ! La mère de la jeune femme verrait sûrement d'un mauvais œil qu'un homme soit dans la chambre de sa fille pendant que celle-ci dort, mais il lui expliquerait la situation. Et puis il était sûr qu'Anju était très mignonne lorsqu'elle dormait. _A quoi je pense ?_

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Anju ne daigna pas une seule fois le regarder et, pendant un bref instant, il se souvint des propos qu'elle avait tenus trois jours auparavant. Il n'avait pas fait de bêtises en cours de route, n'est-ce pas ? Théo ne lui avait tout de même pas dit qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Pierre ?

Soudain, un objet dans une vitrine attira son attention et il s'arrêta net. C'était un pendentif doré et bleu dont il était épris depuis son enfance. Il était étonné qu'il fût encore là mais Kafei savait que ça ne serait plus le cas bientôt. Bien qu'il soit majeur, ses parents avaient décidé qu'il n'aurait l'accès à son argent qu'à partir de ses vingt ans. Il ne vivait donc qu'avec l'argent de poche qu'ils lui donnaient chaque semaine, mais cela lui avait toujours suffit. Bientôt, il aurait vingt ans et la première chose qu'il ferait serait très certainement acheter ce pendentif.

Il se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il resterait aux côtés de sa meilleure amie tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé alors il décida de reprendre sa route. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle se tenait un peu plus loin et le fixait, toujours avec un visage neutre de toute émotion. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et, alors qu'il arrivait à côté d'elle, elle lui demanda :

« Tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner ?

**— **Bien sûr ! Répondit-il, trop heureux qu'elle lui parle enfin.

**— **Tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ça ?

**— **Oui ! »

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait lui demander et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement lorsque l'idée qu'elle lui demande de l'embrasser ou de quitter Cremia pour elle lui traversa l'esprit. Anju n'était pas comme ça, se répétait-il. Jamais elle n'oserait !

« Je veux visiter la base secrète des Bombers. »

La requête le prit au dépourvu.

« Tu… Comment connais-tu les Bombers ?

**— **Tout le monde connaît les Bombers. Et les enfants ont reprit l'idée.

**— **Je… Tout le monde ?

**— **Tout le monde. Cremia, ma mère, tes parents… Tout le monde connait les petits justiciers de la ville. »

Elle semblait si sérieuse qu'il ne put que la croire. Et lui qui pensait qu'ils avaient été discrets durant toutes ces années !

« D'accord, finit-il par répondre. Mais c'est mieux d'y aller la nuit.

**— **Très bien. »

Puis elle reprit sa route et, profitant de cette chance, il la suivit et l'aida à faire ses courses.

* * *

Anju lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère qui dormait d'un sommeil profond avant d'enfiler son gilet et d'attraper son sac à main et de quitter la chambre sans bruit. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers le plus précautionneusement possible, lança un regard à la chambre de sa grand-mère puis se dépêcha de quitter l'auberge. Une fois dehors, elle se permit de soupirer de soulagement : si sa mère apprenait qu'elle sortait au milieu de la nuit avait un homme, qui plus est Kafei qu'elle n'appréciait pas énormément, Anju se ferait punir. Elle avait beau être majeure, sa mère avait toujours le dernier mot.

Elle leva le regard vers les étoiles, laissant la brise de la nuit automnale caresser son visage, puis elle monta les escaliers de pierre qui conduisaient devant la maison du Maire. Kafei lui avait donné rendez-vous là car, selon lui, c'était le plus près pour aller à la base secrète. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accepté. Avec la gifle qu'elle lui avait administré, plus la morale qu'elle lui avait faite, elle avait pensé que Kafei refuserait de la voir. Elle avait été surprise lorsqu'il l'avait hélée sur le chemin du marché afin de s'excuser.

Anju retrouva le jeune homme juste en face de chez lui. Les rayons de la lune éclairait son visage et donnait une étrange couleur au coquard qui entourait son œil droit. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ton œil va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

**— **Moins douloureux qu'il y a trois jours.

**— **Tu as mis des glaçons dessus ?

**— **Ma mère s'est fait une joie de le faire. »

Anju se retint de rire. Madame Aroma était connue pour être impartiale lorsqu'il s'agissait de crime et c'était encore pire lorsque son fils était impliqué. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que la femme du Maire avait pris un malin plaisir à martyriser son fils.

« On y va ?

**— **Je te suis. »

Kafei lui attrapa la main et Anju nota à quel point elle était chaude. Elle éloigna la pensée que Cremia était la chanceuse à pouvoir profiter de cette chaleur et suivit du mieux qu'elle put le jeune homme. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la ruelle que l'un des nouveaux Bombers gardait pratiquement toute la journée et s'y engouffrèrent. A la fin du chemin, ils descendirent une volée de marche et arrivèrent dans un lieu inondé d'eau et dont le plafond était bas. Peu rassurée, Anju raffermit sa prise sur la main de son meilleur ami et ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites à la recherche des monstres qui se cachaient dans le lieu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne crains rien. »

Anju acquiesça bien que cela ne la convainquit pas. Kafei l'aida à passer de plateforme à plateforme sans mettre un pied dans l'eau et, après deux échelles, ils arrivèrent à la base secrète des Bombers. C'était un lieu coloré principalement de bleu mais une frise de diverses couleurs venait couper le tout. Quelques chats se cachaient sous un grand escalier en colimaçon. Anju s'accroupit et tendit sa main aux chats qui s'approchèrent timidement et la reniflèrent.

« Alors c'est ça la fameuse base secrète.

**— **En fait, c'est l'Observatoire. »

Anju ouvrit la bouche en un o parfait. Elle ne s'était pas doutée un seul instant qu'elle pouvait rejoindre l'Observatoire à partir de cette simple ruelle ! Elle qui avait toujours voulu y aller mais qui n'en avait jamais trouvé l'entrée…

« Qui est là ? Lança la voix d'un vieil homme qui se trouvait sur les marches de l'escalier et les fixaient d'un air soupçonneux. C'est toi Kafei ? Tu as rencontré le coin d'une porte en cours de route ?

**— **Ca faisait longtemps, grand-père ! » Répondit le jeune homme en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Anju se releva tandis que le vieil homme et Kafei se saluaient après quatre années de séparation. Puis le jeune homme lui présenta son amie et le vieil homme lui demanda si elle était la fameuse Cremia dont il ne cessait de parler depuis son enfance. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rougir et rectifièrent bien vite le tir. Le vieil homme, qui avait demandé à Anju de l'appeler grand-père, parut surpris mais il ne dit rien. Puis il les invita à monter et Anju fut émerveillée de découvrir un gigantesque télescope.

« Tu veux regarder ? » Lui demanda le vieil homme.

La jeune femme acquiesça, trop heureuse de la chance inouïe qu'elle avait et elle s'émerveilla des nombreuses étoiles, ainsi que de la lune, qu'elle put apercevoir. Kafei et leur hôte lui expliquèrent les diverses constellations et lui racontèrent de nombreuses histoires sur les étoiles. Elle les écouta, captivée, et souhaita que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, il fut bientôt l'heure pour les deux jeunes personnes de repartir : ils devaient avoir quelques heures de sommeil pour survivre à la journée suivante.

Le chemin du retour se passa en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Celles d'Anju étaient peuplées d'étoiles et d'histoires étonnantes. Elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'avoir demandé à Kafei qu'il s'excuse en lui faisant voir la base secrète des Bombers. En plus de ça, cela lui avait permit de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de Kafei et elle avait pu faire la connaissance avec l'astronome.

Kafei la raccompagna jusqu'à l'auberge et, une fois devant celle-ci, Anju déclara :

« Merci, c'était vraiment intéressant.

**— **Si tu veux, on pourra y retourner.

**— **Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais présenter Cremia à grand-père. Il semblait déçu.

**— **Hm ? Oh euh… Il faudrait que Cremia soit là pour ça… »

Anju pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comment ça ?

**— **Elle et Romani sont absentes pour un peu plus d'une semaine. C'est Grog qui s'occupe du ranch.

**— **Oh. Elle ne me l'avait pas dis… »

Les deux personnes restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques instants. Anju n'osait pas poser la question qui la tiraillait depuis quelques minutes : depuis qu'elle avait mentionné Cremia, Kafei semblait bizarre, et elle se demandait s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais peut-être était-ce son imagination.

« Au fait, Anju. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire et je comptais le fêter… Très probablement au Laktoz, ça te dirait de venir ?

**— **Et bien euh…, commença-t-elle, incertaine. Bien sûr. »

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre afin de ne pas dire le contraire. Elle avait l'impression de profiter de l'absence de Cremia mais c'était les vingt ans de Kafei, qui la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, et pour cette occasion, elle se devait d'être là. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose allait se passer entre elle et lui durant la fête, de toute façon.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'homme aux cheveux mauves et elle rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je te donnerai le lieu plus tard, alors. Passe une bonne nuit.

**— **Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Elle allait rentrer lorsque Kafei l'arrêta. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d'accélérer tandis que son ami disparaissait dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle déglutit et, après quelques secondes, rentra à l'auberge et rejoignit rapidement sa chambre, en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Lorsqu'elle se fut changée et qu'elle se mit sous les couvertures, les rougeurs sur ses joues n'avaient pas encore disparues.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit de merveilleux rêves.


	11. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Anju se dépêcha de sortir de l'auberge, prenant l'occasion que sa mère s'occupe de la réception et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à l'extérieur, elle prit un bon bol d'air frais et se dépêcha de rejoindre la rue marchande où elle allait habituellement faire les courses. Elle marcha, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant une boutique précise. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle s'approcha de la vitrine qui exposait un magnifique pendentif doré et bleu. La veille, elle avait remarqué que Kafei s'était arrêté devant le magasin et avait fixé avec envie le bijou. En voyant le prix, elle fit presque demi-tour mais elle se rappela que c'était la seule idée de cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains et ne faisant pas attention aux hurlements que lançait son porte-monnaie, elle entra dans la boutique.

Une odeur d'ancienneté arriva à ses narines et elle eut l'impression d'entrer dans un de ces vieux manoirs que les contes de fée décrivaient souvent. Ses pas craquèrent sur le plancher de bois et, lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas s'éloigner de cet endroit. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre sa décision, la gérante de la boutique apparut. C'était une vieille femme dont le sourire sur les lèvres la rendait effrayante. Mais Anju, qui ne jugeait pas avant de connaître, n'y fit pas attention.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle ? Demanda la vieille femme.

— Ca serait pour ce bijou. » Déclara Anju en pointant du doigt l'objet convoité.

La gérante plissa les yeux en voyant l'objet et, comme pour être sûre, elle demanda :

« Le Pendentif des Amoureux ?

— Euh… Je suppose ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un nom. »

La femme tourna son regard vers elle et Anju eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à travers elle. Puis son sourire s'élargit, découvrant ses dents blanches.

« Le Pendentif des Amoureux, répéta-t-elle. Savez-vous quel est son pouvoir ? »

Anju secoua la tête.

« Il permet de réunir les âmes sœurs.

— Les âmes sœurs ? Oh, mais ce n'est pas la peine, ils sont déjà réunis.

— Hum ? Alors pourquoi l'acheter ?

— Mon ami semblait l'apprécier alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de lui offrir…

— Votre ami ? Oh, je vois… Que ferez-vous si le Pendentif vous sépare de votre ami ? »

Anju pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que la gérante voulait dire puis toutes les données qu'elle avait se réunirent en une seule. Elle rougit violemment et balbutia :

« N-Non, vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami…

— Oh… Alors, que ferez-vous si le Pendentif vous réunissait, lui et vous ?

— Impossible, répondit Anju avec un rire nerveux. Il est bien trop amoureux pour me regarder.

— Il a beau être amoureux, rien ne veut dire que ça soit avec son âme sœur. Rien n'est impossible, surtout pas avec ce pendentif ! »

La jeune femme fixa la propriétaire des lieux pendant un long moment. Elle aurait tellement aimé la croire, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Cremia et Kafei étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont ils se regardaient pour le comprendre. Anju, quant à elle, resterait derrière eux à observer cet amour, et à le jalouser.

« Le prenez-vous ?

— Oui. »

La vieille femme alla chercher le bijou en trottinant et, une fois revenue au comptoir, elle l'enveloppa soigneusement dans un paquet blanc. Puis Anju paya et quitta la boutique. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle entendit la voix de la femme lui dire :

« Vous pourriez avoir des surprises… Ne perdez pas espoir. »

Anju se retourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur à la personne mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue. Alors, secouant la tête, la jeune femme prit le chemin du retour tout en tenant fermement le précieux cadeau.

**X**

« Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, Anju ! »

La jeune femme ignora sa mère et tournoya devant le miroir, les pans de sa robe bleue suivant le mouvement. Elle ajusta la pince en forme de papillon qui retenait ses cheveux et posa un gilet blanc sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle se retourna finalement, elle rencontra le regard colérique de sa mère.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !

— Maman, soupira-t-elle. C'est l'anniversaire de Kafei. C'est mon meilleur ami et il a vingt ans, j'ai bien le droit de le fêter, non ?

— Ce vaurien ! Cracha la femme. Comment peux-tu être amie avec lui ? Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a fait à Pierre !

— Ils se sont juste disputés.

— Disputés ? Répéta-t-elle. Ils se sont bagarrés ! »

Anju leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre, sa mère sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'auberge, sa mère reprit :

« Et où allez-vous fêter l'anniversaire de ce garçon, de toute façon ?

— Au Laktoz… Répondit évasivement la jeune femme, en ajustant son gilet.

— Au Laktoz !? S'étrangla sa génitrice. Dans ce lieu de dévergondés !?

— C'est un milk-bar, maman.

— Mais bien sûr ! Et le Château Romani, c'est quoi à ton avis ? Je suis sûre qu'ils mettent de l'alcool dans ce lait !

— Bien, je ne boirai pas de Château Romani, si tu y tiens.

— Je refuse que tu ailles là-bas ! » Répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Anju soupira, lasse de cette discussion.

« Je suis majeure, je sais ce que je fais, répliqua-t-elle alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait derrière elle.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, tu vis chez moi et tu dois suivre mes règles ! »

Le regard de la femme se perdit derrière son unique fille et elle s'exclama :

« Tout est de ta faute, sale vaurien !

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Lança un Kafei perdu.

Fatiguée et souhaitant partir le plus vite possible de l'auberge, Anju dit la seule chose qui sortait sa mère de ses gonds et qu'elle regretterait bien assez tôt, elle le savait :

« Très bien. Demain, je chercherai un nouvel endroit où vivre.

— Pardon !? Espèce de fille indigne ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

— Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Tu m'as empêchée de faire des études et tu m'as obligée à dîner avec des garçons qui _te_ plaisaient ! Tu crois franchement que je devrais t'en remercier ? »

Elle vit les yeux de sa mère s'écarquiller et elle put sentir sa rage jusque dans ses entrailles. A ses côtés, Kafei lui attrapa la main mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbée par la dispute que sa mère avait cherchée depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle fêterait l'anniversaire de Kafei.

« Espèce de… Sors de chez moi immédiatement ! Ne pense même pas à venir dormir sous mon toit ce soir !

— C'est la troisième fois en deux ans que tu me fais dormir dehors. Je te remercie, maman, tu en fais tellement pour moi ! » S'énerva la brune.

Puis elle obligea Kafei à la suivre avant que sa mère n'explose et ne décide de la gifler et de l'empêcher de sortir pour de bon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, la jeune femme sut qu'ils étaient tranquilles : sa mère ne ferait jamais un scandale en pleine rue. Elle soupira de soulagement alors que sa vue se brouillait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se disputait avec sa mère : elles s'étaient disputées bien des fois par le passé et, par deux fois déjà, Anju avait été obligé de dormir à la belle étoile. Jusqu'alors, personne, pas même Théo, n'était au courant de ces disputes fréquentes et de ces nuits difficiles. Et maintenant Kafei était au courant.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça. Oublie.

— Oublier ? Tu veux que j'oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Anju, ta mère vient de…

— Laisse tomber, Kafei, le coupa-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Oh que si elles le sont, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle et cela la troubla. Pourquoi t'efforces-tu à tout garder pour toi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— Bien sûr que si !

— Alors dis-moi ! Ce soir, tu dors à la maison.

— Je ne peux pas t'embêter avec ça.

— Tu es énervante, tu sais ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que tu ne m'embêtes pas ? »

Anju ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle le gênait mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors elle soupira et murmura juste :

« Arrêtons de parler de ça. Ne gâchons pas ton anniversaire. »

Têtu, Kafei s'approcha encore plus d'elle au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle rougit violemment mais il n'y fit pas attention et lui attrapa les mains qu'il caressa avec douceur.

« Ca ne gâche pas mon anniversaire, déclara-t-il avec une voix douce. Au contraire, je serai ravi que tu me parles de tes problèmes, Anju.

— Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu as déjà tes problèmes.

— Je n'ai pas de problème. Et même si j'en avais, ils sont de moindre importance par rapport aux tiens. »

Anju voulut répliquer mais au même moment, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et les deux amis, qui étaient beaucoup plus proche que d'habitude, se tournèrent au même moment vers l'origine de ce raclement. Théo, dans un costume qui lui donnait un air de garde du corps, les fixait avec un regard entendu et un sourire en coin. Gênée, Anju s'éloigna de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé de vous couper dans votre élan mais j'avais peur que vous ne me remarquiez pas à force de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— Mais on ne te remarque jamais, tu sais ? »

Théo fit une moue boudeuse et Kafei se moqua de lui. Anju les regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir de si formidables amis, et elle était triste que Cremia ne soit pas là pour participer à la soirée.

**X**

Le Laktoz, milk-bar connu de tous, lieu de dévergondage pour certains parents, était un lieu privé où seules les personnes ayant le signe de reconnaissance – à savoir un masque de vache – pouvaient pénétrer. Fort heureusement pour les trois amis, le Maire Dotour avait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent y entrer et, après quelques verres de lait (Château Romani pour les deux hommes et du lait normal pour la femme), les rires fusaient. Le repas était déjà presque fini et on attendait encore le gâteau. Anju fixait ses deux amis d'un air blasé tandis qu'ils s'évertuaient à faire des blagues plus idiotes les unes que les autres. S'ils avaient été à un concours, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu les départager.

Le gâteau au chocolat arriva enfin et, voyant l'état de ses deux amis, Anju décida qu'elle ferait mieux de couper le dessert. Alors, prudemment, menaçant ses amis avec son couteau lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à dire n'importe quoi, elle coupa le gâteau en six parts égales. Puis, elle en donna une à chacun. Enfin, ce fut le moment de donner les cadeaux. Théo donna une étrange boîte non emballée à Kafei, et lorsqu'Anju put enfin lire ce qui était écrit dessus, elle détourna le regard, scandalisée.

« Pour toi et Cremia. Ou une autre fille, déclara Théo en faisant un clin d'œil à Anju qui rougit. En fait, j'avais un vrai cadeau mais il s'est paumé chez moi. Je te le donnerai quand je le retrouverai. »

Il se mit à rire idiotement et la brune leva les yeux au ciel. Théo et le ménage avait une grande histoire d'amour, si bien qu'Anju se demandait souvent si elle devait aller nettoyer ou bien le laisser patauger dans son propre bazar. Kafei se mit à rire à son tour, bien que la jeune femme pouvait voir les quelques marques de rougeur sur ses joues. Elle soupira avant de donner son propre cadeau. Son meilleur ami le déballa avec soin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit le bijou.

« Comment… ? » Commença-t-il.

Anju haussa les épaules. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il était inutile de lui rappeler qu'il s'était arrêté devant la boutique et avait fixé le bijou pendant un long moment. Il était aussi inutile de lui dire l'histoire que la vendeuse lui avait raconté au sujet de ce pendentif, d'ailleurs.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Anju se demanda comment elle allait faire : en effet, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse l'un des deux hommes se promener seul dans cet état ! Alors elle décida de les raccompagner tous les deux chez Théo. Monter les escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée du bar fut compliqué mais ils y arrivèrent tant bien que mal. Puis ils prirent la route jusque chez le vendeur du bazar. Le chemin, qui habituellement faisait quinze minutes, leur prit une demi-heure. Anju se promit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à rappeler à Kafei qu'il avait tenté de flirter avec un arbre. Elle n'hésiterait pas non plus à le dire à Cremia qui, elle en était sûre, se moquerait de lui jusqu'à ce que la Mort les sépare. Par contre, elle éviterait de lui dire que Kafei n'avait cessé de la complimenter et de flirter avec elle. Bien que cela lui fit plus que plaisir et que Cremia lui avait dit qu'elle en aurait profité à sa place, Anju n'était pas à l'aise avec tout cela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez Théo, le propriétaire des lieux mit un certain moment à retrouver les clefs dans les poches de sa veste puis à les mettre dans la serrure. Enfin, ils purent rentrer. Anju buta sur les nombreux objets qui se trouvaient sur le sol et, lorsqu'elle réussit à allumer la lumière, elle comprit pourquoi son ami n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le cadeau destiné à Kafei. Comment pouvait-il s'y retrouver dans un tel bazar ? Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait nettoyer au cours de la nuit, même si elle savait que son ami lui en voudrait énormément. Puis, elle laissa Théo qui se dirigeait non sans se cogner contre les murs vers sa chambre et y entra sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. De son côté, Anju aida Kafei à rejoindre le divan afin qu'il y dorme.

« Anju, chantonna l'homme aux cheveux mauves, tu es trooooop belle !

— Ce n'est pas le moment. C'est l'heure de dormir.

— Tu dors avec moi ?

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, le rouspéta-t-elle en rougissant.

— Mais ce n'est pas une bêtise ! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix enfantine. Je veux dormir avec toi. Je suis sûre que tu as la peau toute douce et que je m'endormirai facilement dans tes bras.

— Kafei, ça suffit… » Soupira-t-elle en le lâchant.

Il tomba assis sur le meuble moelleux et la fixa avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Anju voulut l'aider à se coucher mais le jeune homme en profita pour l'attraper par le bras et l'approcher de lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Anju en fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, lorsqu'elle réagit enfin, elle répondit au baiser, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait toujours rêvé de cet instant où Kafei la remarquerait enfin et l'embrasserait. Dans ses rêves, cela avait toujours été romantique. Certes, cela se passait chez Théo, au milieu du bazar mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier l'instant.

Jusqu'à ce que l'image nette de Cremia lui vint en mémoire. Alors elle reprit ses esprits et repoussa son meilleur ami rapidement avant de fuir. Elle quitta la maison en toute hâte et laissa ses pas la porter. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait trahis Cremia et profité de son absence pour se rapprocher de Kafei. Jamais la rousse ne lui pardonnerait et jamais Anju ne se pardonnerait. Elle avait brisé sa promesse et c'était la pire chose qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

La jeune femme arriva devant la maison du Maire, non loin de l'auberge. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle, elle décida d'emprunter la petite ruelle qui menait à l'Observatoire. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le souterrain, elle fit de son mieux pour passer de plateforme en plateforme mais tomba dans l'eau lorsqu'elle voulut aller sur la dernière, trempant tout le bas de sa robe. Enfin, elle arriva dans le bâtiment et croisa le vieil homme qui nourrissait ses chats.

« Tiens, Anju. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson. Sa vue se brouilla et, sans un mot, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. L'homme fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et la réconforta du mieux qu'il le put. Lorsqu'elle arrêta enfin de pleurer, elle raconta toute l'histoire. L'Observateur l'écouta sans broncher et, lorsqu'elle eut finit, il commenta enfin :

« Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots aveugles.

— Des idiots aveugles ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Au fond de toi, tu sais pourquoi Kafei a réagi ainsi avec Pierre et pourquoi il t'a embrassé tout à l'heure.

— Il avait bu. Ce n'était pas conscient.

— Vraiment ? Et si son subconscient avait décidé de se manifester pour vous faire comprendre quelque chose ? Ou bien le Pendentif agit-il déjà ?

— Les histoires sur ce pendentif sont idiotes… » Murmura-t-elle.

L'histoire des âmes sœurs réunies grâces à ce pendentif n'était probablement qu'une invention de la part de la vieille femme et l'Observateur tombait dans son piège. Le vieil homme massa sa moustache d'un air pensif avant de déclarer :

« Si tu le dis. En tout cas, si tu veux passer la nuit ici, tu le peux. »

Anju le remercia. Elle passerait donc la nuit à l'Observatoire et dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle quitterait Bourg Clocher.

Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

* * *

Lorsque Kafei se réveilla, il râla. Il avait mal à la tête et, encore à moitié endormi, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits qu'il se souvint des événements de la veille. Le Laktoz, les verres de Château Romani but, le chemin jusque chez Théo et…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi au souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit et fait à Anju. Alors il se leva vivement et quitta aussi la maison du vendeur aussi vite qu'il le put. Il prit la direction de l'auberge et, lorsqu'il y arriva, il entra en trombe et demanda sans même saluer :

« Est-ce qu'Anju est ici ? »

Il se récolta un regard de la part de la mère de la jeune femme qui ne répondit pas et l'ignora superbement. Ce fut la grand-mère, qui était assise non loin du comptoir et tricotait, qui lui répondit :

« Elle est passée en coup de vent récupérer des affaires et a dit qu'elle devait quitter la ville pour un petit moment. »

L'homme aux cheveux mauves la remercia et quitta rapidement l'auberge, ignorant le « vaurien » lancé par la gérante de l'auberge. Anju avait quitté la ville, il n'en revenait pas. L'extérieur de Bourg Clocher était dangereux et il était sûr que la jeune femme avait dû demander à son père un ou deux chevaliers pour l'accompagner. Il entra rapidement dans la Mairie et, fort heureusement pour lui, son père passait par là, bras derrière le dos.

« Papa !

— Ah, Kafei ! Alors, cette soirée ?

— Dis, Anju est venue te demander des chevaliers pour quitter la ville, non ? Tu sais où elle va ? Lui demanda-t-il rapidement.

— Anju ? Hm… Non, je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu, pourquoi ? »

Anju n'était pas venue le voir ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas quitté la ville seule !?

« Maintenant que j'y pense, murmura le Maire Dotour en pleine réflexion, le capitaine Viscen m'a demandé l'autorisation de quitter la ville. Peut-être Anju l'a-t-elle suivi ?

— Est-ce que tu sais où Viscen allait ? Interrogea son fils avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

— Je suis désolé, Kafei, mais il ne m'a rien dit. »

Kafei soupira et le remercia avant d'aller dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Anju avait quitté la ville et il ne savait pas où elle était partie. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était attendre son retour afin de pouvoir lui parler…


	12. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je donnais à m'excuser pour le retard. Etant actuellement en stage à l'étranger, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi pour écrire. Fort heureusement, tout reviendra à la normale... Au mois de Juin. Peut-être. D'ici là, j'essaierai d'écrire et de poster mais je ne promets rien ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Théo et Kafei n'eurent aucune nouvelle de leur amie. Bien que Théo ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça – si elle était avec Viscen, elle n'avait rien à craindre selon lui – Kafei se demandait chaque jour si elle était partie par sa faute. Il espérait que non, pas lorsqu'il avait enfin compris certaines choses qu'il devait mettre au clair avec les personnes concernées, dont Anju. Malheureusement, sans savoir où elle était partie, il ne pouvait pas aller à sa recherche.

Au milieu de la nouvelle semaine, Pierre ramena une lettre au fils du Maire. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un seul mot mais leurs sentiments réciproques pouvaient se ressentir à travers leurs yeux. Lorsque le facteur partis enfin, Kafei ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe, son cœur frappant violemment contre sa poitrine, pensant que c'était Anju qui lui écrivait. Il fut déçu de voir qu'elle provenait de Cremia qui lui disait qu'elle était de retour au Ranch et qu'il pouvait passer quand il le souhaitait. Cela tombait bien. Au lieu de se ronger les doigts pour Anju, il irait voir Cremia. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécie l'objet de sa visite mais il espérait tout de même qu'elle comprendrait.

C'est donc d'un pas résolu qu'il quitta la ville et prit la direction du Ranch Romani. Perdu dans ses pensées, préparant ses futures paroles, il ne vit pas le temps passer et il lui sembla arriver très vite au Ranch. Bien vite, l'odeur des vaches, des poules et du foin assaillirent ses narines. Il n'aimait pas énormément l'odeur des ranchs, mais pour Cremia, il faisait toujours un effort. Kafei avançait vers la petite maison, prêt pour la discussion qui allait avoir lieu lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Capitaine Viscen. Aussitôt, il se stoppa. Que faisait Viscen ici ? Anju était-elle avec lui ? Avait-elle été si proche de lui tout ce temps ? Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si, comme il l'espérait, Anju avait été avec Viscen tout ce temps et se trouvait actuellement au Ranch Lon Lon, alors cela signifiait qu'elle avait côtoyait Cremia. Lui avait-elle raconté la soirée d'anniversaire ? Etait-ce pour cela que Cremia lui avait une lettre ?

Le capitaine des chevaliers s'approcha du jeune homme et le salua avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Kafei ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? »

Viscen faisait partis de ces personnes qui avaient tendance à oublier qu'il était majeur. Cela agaçait le jeune homme mais il faisait comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Je vais très bien merci, et vous ?

— Je suis en forme. J'ai hâte de retourner en ville.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes partis depuis longtemps. Rien de grave, j'espère ? Fit Kafei comme s'il était inquiet.

— Anju est venue me voir pour que je l'accompagne. Elle voulait retrouver Cremia et comme elle n'était pas au Ranch… »

C'était donc bien cela. Bon sang, il se demandait ce que les deux femmes avaient pu se dire pendant tout ce temps !

« Et je ne peux rien refuser à Anju. Elle est comme ma fille ! Tortus et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde !

— Ah ? Je n'étais pas au courant, s'étonna le fils du Maire.

— Vraiment ? Un jour, je te raconterai tout ce que nous avons fait lui et moi ! J'ai été le témoin à son mariage et j'ai vu la petite Anju naître ! Je suis même son parrain ! »

Anju ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle et Viscen étaient parrain et filleule ! Il ne savait même pas que les deux personnes se connaissaient autant. Il avait apparemment encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de sa meilleure amie et il s'assurerait de profiter de la moindre occasion pour cela.

« Ah, Kafei ! Tu es venu rapidement ! » Lança la douce voix de Cremia.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et remarquèrent les deux meilleures amies, l'une à côté de l'autre. Cremia avait les bras croisés et l'autre les bras derrière le dos. Le regard de cette dernière dévia lorsque celui de Kafei se posa sur elle. _Je m'occupe d'Anju après. Je dois d'abord parler à Cremia. _Kafei s'approcha de sa petite-amie alors qu'Anju la saluait et s'éloignait d'eux. Puis la jeune femme et Viscen s'éloignèrent ensemble.

« Tu vas avoir beaucoup à faire pour qu'elle comprenne que tu ne regrettes pas.

— Oh oui… Attends, quoi !? »

Cremia ricana avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et la jeune femme fit signe à Kafei de s'asseoir à table. Puis elle lui versa du café et s'installa près de lui.

« Je pense que nous devons parler, lui déclara soudainement la rousse, ce qui le surprit.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

— Qui sait ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants avant que la rousse ne reprenne :

« Anju m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise le soir de ton anniversaire.

— Une bêtise ? Répéta le jeune homme en cherchant dans sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu faire une bêtise.

— Il paraitrait qu'elle aurait profité de toi alors que tu n'étais pas très sobre.

— Elle n'a jamais fait ça. En fait… C'est plutôt moi qui aie profité de mon état.

— Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, fut la réponse que Cremia lui donna.

— Comment ça ?

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux depuis quelques temps. »

Kafei la fixa, hébété. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Tu sais ?

— Kafei… Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimes ? Tu n'as qu'Anju à la bouche ! Exceptée Anju, tu étais le seul à ne pas t'en être rendu compte. Mais ça a changé maintenant, non ?

— Eh bien euh… Tu as raison. J'ai été trop bête pour ne pas comprendre avant. Je suis désolé, Cremia.

— Désolé pour quoi ? Pour avoir enfin ouvert les yeux ou pour être idiot ?

— Non, pour t'avoir fait souffrir sans en avoir l'intention. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ricana.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de souffrir ? »

A bien y penser, Cremia prenait cet aveu très bien. Peut-être un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que Cremia et Anju avaient un point commun : elles cachaient leurs vrais sentiments au plus profond d'elles-mêmes pour n'inquiéter personne.

« Cremia, je…

— Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, le coupa-t-elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

— Euh… ? Je parle sérieusement avec toi ? Je passe du temps avec toi aussi. Tu es mon amie, c'est normal, non ? »

Il n'aurait jamais cru que dire que Cremia était son amie était aussi simple. _C'est comme si nos quatre mois de couple n'ont jamais eu lieu… Dois-je en être triste ou non ?_

« Non ! Tu devrais parler avec Anju maintenant ! N'attends pas que Pierre te la prenne ! »

La mention de Pierre fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Il en était hors de question ! Anju ne se mettrait jamais avec cet homme, foi de Kafei ! Cremia attendit qu'il termine son café avant de l'obliger à se lever et de l'obliger à sortir.

« Dépêche-toi ! Et si tu dois la faire pleurer, fais que ça soit de joie, pour une fois ! »

Elle le poussa en dehors de la maison et referma vivement la porte derrière lui si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il voulut rentrer pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais s'en empêcha. Si Cremia l'avait sortir sans même un regard, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Bon sang ! Etait-il destiné à faire souffrir les femmes qu'il appréciait ?

Serrant les poings, il entreprit de faire demi-tour et de se dépêcher de retourner à Bourg-Clocher. Maintenant il devait parler à Anju.

**XXX**

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Cremia se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sa poitrine afin de pouvoir s'échapper. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était fini. Ou plutôt, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu réagir de cette façon. Finalement, y avait-il eu ne serait qu'une once d'amour entre elle et Kafei ? Très certainement. Mais quand avait-elle disparu ? Etait-ce lorsqu'il était retourné à Bourg Clocher ? Ou bien lorsqu'elle l'avait vu au côté d'Anju et qu'elle avait pensé, pendant un bref instant, qu'ils formeraient un beau couple ?

Lorsqu'Anju était venue la voir sur le chemin du retour et qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer. Non pas parce qu'elle avait été jalouse mais parce que sa meilleure amie avait mentis pour protéger la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Kafei. Anju avait été prête à perdre son amitié juste pour s'assurer que Cremia et Kafei soient heureux.

_ Idiote, _pensa la rousse. _Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Anju. Quand vas-tu comprendre que toi aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureuse ?_ Au final, c'était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal. Anju ne se croyait pas autorisée au bonheur. Elle pensait qu'elle n'avait le droit que de regarder de loin ceux qui l'entouraient et qu'elle chérissait de tout son être. Cremia poussa un soupir. Kafei était la seule personne capable de faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle avait aussi le droit au bonheur.

_Je compte sur toi. Et si tu la fais souffrir…_ Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, elle lui ferait savoir sa façon de penser !

**XXX**

Devant la porte de l'auberge, Kafei soupira pour la énième fois. Bien qu'il ait promis de parler à Anju rapidement, il hésitait à pénétrer dans l'auberge. Il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont elle avait dévié le regard lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus quelques heures auparavant et il avait peur qu'elle recommence, ou pire qu'elle se sauve. Finalement, il s'arma de courage et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'auberge.

Il fut malheureusement accueilli par la mère d'Anju qui lui montra bien à quel point elle n'était pas heureuse de le revoir. Il ignora le dédain qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage et, de la voie la plus calme et du ton le plus poli possible, il demanda :

« Excusez-moi, serait-il possible de voir votre fille ? »

La femme renifla et d'une voix mauvaise répondit :

« Anju n'est pas ici.

— Vraiment ? Où se trouve-t-elle ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Forcément. Pourquoi se serait-il attendu à une réponse de sa part ? Depuis quelques temps maintenant, la femme ne pouvait pas le voir. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec elle afin de comprendre sa réaction.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est très important.

— Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de ma fille, jeune homme ! Depuis que tu es revenu, rien ne va plus ! »

_Je doute que ce soit depuis mon retour…, _pensa-t-il mais il se retint de justesse de le lui répliquer.

« Ecoutez, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant et, à dire vrai, ce n'est pas la chose qui m'intéresse le plus pour le moment. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je _dois_ voir Anju !

— Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton !? Il est hors de question que ma fille traîne avec un vaurien de ton espèce ! »

Les deux personnes se toisèrent du regard pendant ce qu'il parut des heures du point de vue de Kafei. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre : il verrait Anju quoiqu'il arrive !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La voix les tira de leur combat visuel et les deux personnes se tournèrent vers la grand-mère qui faisait rouler son fauteuil roulant.

« Rien de bien important. Ce vaurien allait partir. » Répondit la femme.

Kafei voulut répliquer mais la vieille femme répondit aussitôt :

« Ah eh bien tu tombes bien, jeune homme. Pourrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à la banque ?

— Eh bien je…

— Allez, on y va ! »

Kafei fit une moue boudeuse mais accepta néanmoins d'accompagner la vieille femme. Il était évident qu'Anju n'était pas à l'auberge et, si elle l'était, sa mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé la voir. Alors il aida la grand-mère de sa meilleure amie à faire avancer son fauteuil. Pas un mot ne fut prononcer tout le long du chemin et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la banque que la vieille femme lui dit :

« Merci Kafei. Anju est chez Théo. Tu devrais aller la voir, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, je crois. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Kafei eut un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de la remercier chaleureusement et de se diriger rapidement vers la maison de Théo. Il toqua à la porte et attendit patiemment. Puis il entendit un énorme bruit, des jurons et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Toi ! S'exclama son ami en voyant son visage. Tu arrives au bon moment !

— Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore fait une bêtise !

— Non, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Et sans lui en dire plus, il entraina le jeune homme aux cheveux mauve jusque dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent une Anju, manches retroussées, en train de nettoyer.

« Empêche-là de détruire mon bazar !

— Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais la remercier ?

— Non ! Elle est en train de me déranger tout ce que j'avais rangé ! »

Kafei arqua un souril. Il appelait cela « rangé » ? _Bienvenue dans la logique d'une personne bordélique…_, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Malgré son scepticisme, le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de s'approcher de sa meilleure amie qui avait réussi à nettoyer une petite partie du salon. Puis il se mit à ses côtés, la regarda faire pendant quelques temps avant de lui déclarer :

« Tu sais, lorsque tu auras terminé et que tu seras partis, il recommencera. Tu pourras revenir le lendemain, ça sera pire qu'aujourd'hui.

— Alors je recommencerai. » Fut la réponse de la jeune femme.

Kafei se tourna vers son ami d'enfance mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils mais il se dit que c'était sa chance et qu'il pouvait parler à Anju. Et si Théo revenait alors il s'arrêterait et reprendrait une prochaine fois. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença :

« Anju, tu pourrais arrêter ton ménage deux minutes ?

— Impossible ! J'en ai pour des heures ! »

Le faisait-elle exprès pour éviter la conversation ou bien était-elle réellement concentrée sur le rangement ? Kafei n'arrivait pas à savoir la réponse.

« Puisque je te dis que ça ne sert à rien. » Soupira-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta net et il eut l'espoir qu'elle avait finalement entendu raison. Cependant, elle se tourna vers lui, le regard furieux et le menaça de son balai.

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais lorsque tu seras marié, tu seras bien content que tout soit rangé ! Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler.

— Wow, calme-toi, je disais juste que ce que tu fais ne sert à rien dans le cas de Théo. »

Anju le fixa un long moment avant de reprendre son travail. Ennuyé, Kafei lui prit le balai des mains malgré les vives protestations de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Rend-moi ça !

— Après que tu m'auras accordé un peu de ton attention.

— Je ne veux pas t'en donner.

— Tu es une vraie tête de mule, ma parole !

— Contente que tu l'ais compris. Maintenant, rends-moi mon balai.

— Non, tu m'écoutes d'abord. La fuite a assez duré, Anju ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle croisa les bras sous la poitrine et attendit. _Au moins, elle va m'écouter, _se dit-il. _C'est la partie la plus difficile._

« C'est au sujet de ma soirée d'anniversaire…

— C'est déjà oublié, le coupa-t-elle avant de tendre les mains pour récupérer son balai.

— Non, répliqua-t-il en éloignant l'objet des convoitises. Non, je ne peux pas oublier et tu ne le peux pas non plus.

— Désolée pour toi si tu as une super mémoire.

— Anju…

— Si tu as peur que ça détruise ta relation avec Cremia, alors ne t'en fais pas, je me suis arrangée pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

— Elle ne t'a pas cru, tu le sais ça ? »

Il vit sa meilleure amie pâlir et pendant un bref instant il regretta de lui avoir dit.

« Je…Ah… Je suis désolée…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

— Je voulais juste qu'elle…

— Anju, c'est bon je te dis ! Elle ne t'en veut pas. Je lui ai tout avoué.

— Mais… Elle n'a pas été trop en colère ? »

Kafei secoua la tête et elle parut soulagée.

« Tant mieux alors.

— Nous avons rompus. »

A la vue de la soudaine blancheur de son visage et du regard choquée d'Anju, Kafei se maudit lui-même. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui annoncer si abruptement ?

« Je suis vraiment désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas mon attention !

— Calme-toi. Même sans ça, nous aurions rompus de toute façon.

— Comment ça ?

— Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et que ce n'est pas Cremia dont je suis amoureux.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Anju. C'est toi que j'aime. »

La jeune femme le fixa un long moment, yeux ouverts encore plus grands que quelques minutes auparavant – et il se demanda comme elle en était capable – avant de répliquer sèchement :

« Tu mens.

— Pas le moins du monde.

— Arrête ça.

— Arrêter quoi ? De dire la vérité ?

— Non, de jouer avec mes sentiments. »

Les deux personnes se fixèrent silencieusement tandis qu'un tendre sourire apparaissait sur le visage de l'homme et que des rougeurs venaient colorer les joues de la femme.

« O-Oublie ce que je viens dire ! Balbutia-t-elle.

— Impossible. »

Gênée, Anju voulut partir mais non seulement fut-elle bloquée par un amas d'objet sur le sol mais aussi, Kafei lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Je ne mens pas Anju. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais si jaloux de Pierre, pourquoi je n'aimais pas te voir avec un autre homme que moi. Ca peut te sembler grotesque ce que je dis, mais crois-moi je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je veux être à tes côtés.

— Mais Cremia…

— Cremia a très bien compris ce qu'il se passait et m'a poussé à venir te voir, répondit-il. Je sais qu'elle est triste, elle ne peut pas me le cacher, mais je pense… Je pense qu'elle s'est déjà fait une raison. »

La brune le fixa intensément et il put lire dans ses yeux bleus le doute et la peur qui l'accaparaient. Il la serra un peu plus fort et huma l'odeur de ses cheveux. Myrtille. Il l'appréciait déjà.

« Je ne sais pas, Kafei, déclara-t-elle après un long moment de silence. C'est si soudain… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle posa timidement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour lui, c'était comme un nouveau d'abord qui commençait.

**XXX**

Le plus discrètement possible, Anju quitta l'auberge. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa mère sache qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Kafei : celle-ci s'était énervée lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle avait rencontré Kafei chez Théo. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne lui dirait _jamais_ ce qu'il s'y était passé. A vrai dire, Anju elle-même avait encore de la peine à y croire.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle se félicita d'avoir mis son gilet et elle prit la direction de l'Observatoire. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au lieu, elle trouva Kafei et le vieil homme en pleine discussion. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et elle eut un sourire timide lorsqu'elle vit celui narquois de leur hôte. L'astronome leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de retourner auprès de son télescope géant, tandis que Kafei attrapait la jeune femme par la main et la faisait sortir de l'Observatoire.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'Observatoire protégé des monstres par une barrière qui entourait les lieux, Kafei aida Anju à monter sur le toit du bâtiment où une nappe avait été installée.

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de pique-niquer sur le toit de l'Observatoire… ? Le toit est arrondis et…

— Mais non, tu verras, on s'en sortira.

— Tu as souvent dit ça et généralement, ça s'est mal passé.

— C'est-à-dire ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ne dit rien pour laisser un peu de mystère.

« Anju… ? »

Elle alla s'asseoir silencieusement sur la nappe comme si de rien n'était.

« Anju, qu'est-ce que tu sais que tu ne devrais pas savoir ?

— Hm… Par exemple, la fois où tu as promis de récupérer le chat d'une habitante et qu'il a fallu monter aux arbres. « Tout ira bien », as-tu dit… Et paf, un Kafei sur le sol !

— Attends… Comment t'es au courant de ça !? »

L'air choqué de Kafei était si drôle qu'elle attrapa le fou rire. Elle le vit faire une moue boudeuse et cela accentua son fou rire. Il vint se poser à ses côtés, les yeux plissés et croisa les bras. Lorsqu'enfin, elle arrêta de rire, elle lui répondit :

« Je ne dévoilerai pas mes sources.

— Théo ?

— Non.

— Cremia ?

— Non plus ? »

Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était présente sur les lieux lorsqu'il avait essayé de récupérer le chat dans l'arbre. A cette époque, elle l'avait trouvé courageux maintenant, elle le trouvait inconscient. Elle lui tapota l'épaule avant de remarquer ce qu'il portait autour du cou.

« Tiens, tu le portes.

— Hum ? Oh, le collier ? Je le veux depuis que je suis petit alors maintenant que je l'ai… !

— Contente qu'il te plaise ! Déclara-t-elle puis elle ajouta plus pour elle que pour lui : peut-être que la vendeuse avait raison…

— Raison sur quoi ?

— Euh… Rien, oublie !

— Non ! Cette fois-ci, tu me le dis ! »

Et il lui fit un tel regard de chien battu qu'elle eut pitié et se sentit obligée de lui raconter l'histoire que la vendeuse lui avait raconté à propos du collier. Kafei l'écouta sans la couper un seul instant. A la fin du récit, il fit mine de réfléchir puis déclara :

« Ah, mais en fait, tu as fait exprès de m'offrir ce pendentif !

— Quoi !? Jamais je… Je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant que… ! Je t'assure que je n'y ai pas pensé une seule fois !

— Relax, je te taquinais. »

Pour toute réponse, Anju fit une moue boudeuse et son petit-ami (et cela lui faisait réellement étrange de l'appeler ainsi après tant d'années à espérer) se moqua ouvertement d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'elle était très mignonne. Anju frissonna de plaisir et se laissa aller contre le torse de Kafei, se disant qu'elle pourrait passer le restant de ses jours dans les bras de son cher et tendre.

A ce moment-là, elle était loin de se douter que quelques épreuves encore l'attendaient.


End file.
